Les frasques de Harry Potter II
by Eladora
Summary: Cinq années venaient de s'écouler...  Tu as fait quoi !  S'étrangla Drago en recrachant son jus de citrouille.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue. **_

En cinq années, le monde sorcier bougea irrémédiablement. L'aristocrate, porté de plus en plus sur le devant de la scène politique, fut nommé ministre. Le vieil adage, véritable mantra de générations de Malefoy, selon lequel ce qu'un Malefoy veut, un Malefoy obtient, se vérifia une fois de plus. Ce en quoi l'homme avait œuvré auprès de la communauté sorcière portait ses fruits. Sa récente union avec le tout jeune héros du monde sorcier précipita grandement les choses.

Lucius Abraxas Malefoy épousa officiellement Harry Potter qui devint dès lors Harry Malefoy Potter. Officieusement, il s'unit à ses deux amants dans l'intimité des quartiers privés du maitre des potions. Autant dire que les murs humides et froids sous terrains connurent une forte période de chaleur.

La cérémonie officielle, quant à elle, fut grandiose. Elle fit la une des journaux sorciers pendant plus d'une semaine et fut couverte par de nombreux journalistes, dont la célèbre punaise Rita Skeeter.

L'évènement fut le plus marquant après la chute du mage noir perpétré par l'alliance des trois grands sorciers en lice. Au sortir de ces affrontements, Harry s'impliqua au côté de son futur époux à redonner un visage plus humain au monde magique grandement affaibli et en partie détruit par la guerre.

Les deux hommes allèrent au-devant de nombreuses familles. Chacune reçut un petit pécule. L'allocation fut allouée aux familles les plus démunies, quant aux nombreux orphelins, ils furent pris en charge par des familles sorcières dans la mesure du possible.

Harry et son futur époux Lucius Malefoy montrèrent l'exemple en accueillant au manoir quatre enfants. Lucy, Peter, Emma et Jimmy. Quatre orphelins de guerre, frères et sœurs. Et même si l'Aristocrate rechignait à voir son territoire envahi de morveux, le poste qu'il briguait, lui fit bien vite oublier ces insignifiants détails. Et puis son cher et tendre les taraudait, Severus et lui pour avoir une famille nombreuse. Cependant, Lucius déchanta plus que rapidement face à l'intrépidité des enfants et c'est le cœur lourd que Harry dut s'en séparer. Le jeune homme les accompagna lui-même au terrier. Ce fut pour lui l'occasion de revoir sa famille de cœur. Et puis il ne s'en séparait pas vraiment puisque les plus âgés rentraient à Poudlard ainsi que les plus jeunes.

En effet un des nombreux projets que l'aristocrate avait à cœur de finaliser, en faisant miroiter une belle carotte à cet âne de Cornélius Fudge, consistait en la rénovation du château et l'accueil de jeunes sorciers dès l'âge de huit ans. Ces changements en appelèrent d'autres et fatalement le jeune aristocrate eut droit à un total relooking. Lucius s'occupa bien évidemment de sa garde-robe, enfin son majordome. Quant à Severus, il prit en charge l'aspect physique à savoir l'indomptable chevelure qui n'avait pas dut subir souvent les assauts d'un peigne et les lunettes. Malgré son allure, son impressionnante garde-robe, sa récente vie d'opulence et de luxe, Harry n'en resta pas moins un garçon simple.

Le jeune homme, élancé qu'il était devenu, adorait les longues balades en forêt en compagnie des deux setters de son époux, Archibald et Cornélius. Archi était vif, joueur et bondissant. Cornélius était son contraire, mou, apathique et fainéant. Le chien à long poil roux rechignait à rapporter les balles que le jeune homme lui lançait.

En parlant de longues ballades en forêt, Harry avait converti ses deux amants à la pratique régulière de la course à pied. Depuis la fin de la guerre, ces messieurs avaient une fâcheuse tendance à l'embonpoint. Outre leurs quarantaines bien sonnées, ils avaient à honorer de copieux et interminables dîners ministériels auxquels Harry et Severus étaient naturellement conviés. Héros de guerre oblige. Lucius était toujours partant pour ce genre d'exercices. Il avait d'ailleurs passé commande à son bottier de Londres pour l'occasion. Lucius suivait son jeune amour en short et sweater de coton blanc à travers les immenses forêts domaniales.

Même en tenue de sport, l'aristocrate avait toujours une classe folle et un corps de rêve. Il en était bien conscient l'animal, au vu des entorses régulières à la faveur d'un bosquet. Severus fut impossible à convertir, d'autant que le maître des potions n'était pas très sport et encore moins tenues.

Le jeune homme profitait du domaine comme chaque matin, lorsque Severus arriva à sa rencontre muni d'un parchemin. Le temps était ensoleillé. Harry avait transpiré...


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci à Stormtrooper ( des bêtises peut-être ^^), à Brigitte26 ( oui bien évidement il ne cache pas dessus), à Shenendoahcalyssa ( merci, c'est un joli trio, quant aux noms des chiens le choix n'est pas anodin, enfin surtout celui de Cornélius et ce qui va avec, dommage pour le setter qui est un chien magnifique,^^), à LadycocoMalefoy, à , à Stephanyboh, à Harmonii3, à Kaisokou Emerald Hime, à Bambou3, à Chlo007, à Lise261 et à Ysialyse. Merci beaucoup.

Voici le premier chapitre.

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0

Chapitre 1 ― Retrouvailles.

Le jeune homme profitait du domaine comme chaque matin, lorsque Severus arriva à sa rencontre muni d'un parchemin. Le temps était ensoleillé. Harry avait transpiré. Son visage mouillé de sueur brillait au soleil du matin. Harry réclama son baiser. Severus rechigna. Alors, le jeune aristocrate insista en enlaçant son ainé. Il ne portait qu'un short et un tee-shirt humide. Ses longues jambes finement musclées avaient belle allure dans ce vêtement de sport. Harry sentit avec plaisir les mains de son ainé venir étreindre ses fesses. Il se pressa davantage contre lui et obtint finalement un baiser de son époux. Le jeune homme frissonna de plaisir.

― Si tu faisais un effort, Severus, tu pourrais me faire l'amour là ou encore là, fit savoir Harry taquin en désignant l'immense domaine derrière lui.

― Pas besoin de porter un short pour te faire l'amour, trésor, répondit l'homme en noir tout à l'étreinte affectueuse qu'il savourait tendrement.

― Mais moi j'en ai envie, s'insurgea le cadet en pointant ses émeraudes dans les prunelles dilatées de son ainé.

― N'insiste pas Harry ! Jamais je ne me ridiculiserais en portant cette chose, énonça clairement Severus.

― Insinuerais-tu que je suis ridicule et que Lucius l'est aussi ? S'offusqua le jeune homme amusé.

― Tu sais bien que non, lui répondit sincèrement Severus. Cette chose immonde vous va à ravir. C'est moi qui serais ridicule dedans. J'ai d'affreuses jambes maigres, d'affreux genoux noueux Harry. C'est donc hors de question.

― Tu portes bien des caleçons.

― Chez nous.

― Et alors ? Ici, c'est aussi chez nous. Et puis si tu le faisais, tes jambes se muscleraient juste ce qu'il faut et puis surtout je pourrais glisser mes doigts sous l'élastique de ton short au lieu d'avoir à faire à tes sempiternelles lourdes robes qui te donnent l'air d'une jouvencelle attendant le retour de son preux chevalier. Merde à la fin, on est plus au moyen âge Severus !

― Je ne cèderais pas à tes caprices, Harry. Tes fantasmes sont bien jolis, mais ils sont parfaitement réalisables dans l'enceinte du manoir.

― Pas la même chose, grommela un jeune homme boudeur. Regarde Lucius ! Il fait bien un effort.

― Non Harry. C'est non. Lucius fait ce qu'il veut. Moi, de même. Et cesse de me coller ainsi ! Rétorqua Severus pour faire cesser le petit manège de Harry.

― Allez ! Il fait beau. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas ôter toutes ses vieilleries à la faveur de ce beau soleil ? C'est que je les aime moi tes affreuses jambes maigres et tes affreux genoux noueux.

― Je ne suis pas certain que Lucius apprécie que l'on s'ébatte devant le manoir.

― Et pourquoi pas ! Lui et moi, on fait bien l'amour dans le parc.

― Pour ma part, Harry, argua Severus en repoussant gentiment son époux, je ne suis pas fervent de ce genre de pratique.

― Tu n'es fervent de pas grand-chose, bouda le jeune Lord en se saisissant du parchemin qui n'avait pas quitté la main de Severus pour en prendre connaissance.

Severus lui vola un baiser pour se faire pardonner.

― Je peux en avoir un autre, s'il te plait, quémanda Harry sans se laisser démonter.

Severus ne se fit pas prier. Il donna un autre baiser digne de ce nom en prenant à pleine bouche les lèvres rosées sous un magnifique ciel d'été.

― Drago revient pour ton anniversaire, souffla Severus tout contre les lèvres pulpeuses. N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?

― Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu m'en informes, s'exclama le jeune homme enchanté par le retour de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Harry s'écarta de Severus pour prendre les mains de son époux dans les siennes. Il déposa un baiser sur chacune des paumes puis remonta jusqu'au poignets. Severus se contenta de grogner en retour. Il appréciait les douces caresses du jeune homme. Il aurait oublié bien vite où il était si Harry n'avait pas décliné son invitation au motif d'aller se doucher. Severus allait certainement faire de même, l'épaisseur de ses robes couplées à la chaleur soudaine que le jeune homme avait déclenchée en lui moitait désagréablement son corps.

0°0

Harry fit couler avec bonheur l'eau sur son torse. Il avait hâte de revoir Drago. Avoir de ses nouvelles régulièrement ne signifiait pas pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Les garçons avaient partagé et traversé des choses qui avaient tissé des liens très fort entre eux. Harry ne pouvait oublier dans quelles conditions il avait appris à connaitre Drago. L'extrême fragilité de l'étudiant l'avait alors beaucoup ému. Il avait trouvé un ami et perdu un autre. Ron n'avait jamais compris ni accepté cette soudaine amitié. Et puis Harry n'avait pas fait l'effort de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Parfois il suffisait de peu de choses pour en créer de nouvelles. Drago était une des plus belles qu'il lui soit arrivé. Hermione avait tout de suite compris l'attirance des garçons. Leur courte liaison avait été bénéfique pour eux. Pour Harry, elle lui avait permis d'assoir son homosexualité, pour Drago elle lui avait permis de gouter à la vie. Il l'avait abordé chacun de leur côté sans craindre de perdre cette belle amitié. Drago lui manquait énormément. Tout comme Hermione. L'un comme l'autre était parti après la guerre étudier en France. Ce qui fait qu'ils n'avaient pas été présents à son mariage.

Drago voulait devenir médicomage. Un ami de son père avait proposé au jeune homme de l'héberger. Hermione étudiait le droit. Ses parents s'étaient installés dans la capitale. Quant à Ron, il avait été sollicité par l'entraineur des Canons de Chudley pour intégrer l'équipe en tant que capitaine. Ce qui propulsa l'équipe d'outsider à favorite. Harry garda un œil sur ses exploits au gré des matchs que l'équipe disputait. Harry, lui, était devenu professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il assistait aux côtés de Lucius au conseil d'administration de l'école et celui-ci avait laissé entendre qu'il le remplacerait prochainement dans ce rôle.

Rafraichi, le jeune homme rejoignit la salle réservée au petit déjeuner. Ses deux ainés étaient attablés. Après avoir donné un chaste baiser à chacun d'eux, il prit place en face de Severus et à la gauche de Lucius, le bout de la table étant occupé par ce dernier.

― Te voir piaffer d'impatience tout en respectant les convenances est un vrai délice, l'apostropha Lucius amusé. Crache le morceau ! Tu en meurs d'envie.

Le cadet qui se sentait d'humeur taquine avait envie de faire traîner les choses et par là même faire râler son époux. Aussi il s'appliqua à beurrer avec une irritante lenteur ses toasts qu'il dégusta tranquillement. Il en engloutit de la sorte une bonne demi-douzaine, se servit une deuxième tasse de Darjeeling, son préféré, tandis que Lucius pianotait rageusement de ses doigts sur la nappe. Quant à Severus, il s'amusait beaucoup du manège visant à fendre le flegme de son Lord d'époux.

― Ton fils sera présent le jour de mes vingt-cinq ans, annonça enfin Harry la bouche en cœur. C'est-à-dire dans une semaine, se réjouit le jeune homme en quittant la table suffisamment repu laissant à ses ainés la possibilité de débattre sur le retour de l'héritier et la préparation des festivités.

0°0

Severus s'enfermait dans son laboratoire où il passait toutes ses soirées depuis deux mois. Cette dernière semaine allait lui servir à peaufiner la potion qui serait fin prête pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. C'était son cadeau d'anniversaire. Harry avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais il n'avait rien pu soutirer de Severus, pas même aux plus intimes de leurs moments. Il avait bien une petite idée, mais entre avoir une petite idée et être au fait de la surprise, c'était bien différent. Ses déductions s'arrêtèrent là parce qu'il ne se serait en aucun cas permis d'aller fouiner dans les affaires de son époux, bien que son côté gryffondorien le lui enjoigne formellement. Harry était donc intenable en attendant le retour de son ami. Lucius, accaparé par ses fonctions ministérielles, était absent toute la journée, quand ce n'était pas le soir et certains week-ends. C'était un négociateur hors pair qui ne laissait rien au hasard et les palabres inutiles n'avaient pas cours dans un emploi du temps chargé. C'est donc Severus qui avait été désigné pour canaliser l'énergie du pénible cadet. Autant dire que Severus ne vit pas le bout d'une ridicule petite semaine.

Harry faisait les cent pas devant le terminal des arrivées de l'aéroport Heathrow. Le temps du passage des douanes, et le jeune homme pourrait enfin serrer son frère de cœur dans ses bras. Harry avait particulièrement soigné sa tenue vestimentaire pour impressionner le blondinet. Il portait un costume de lin clair dont la veste était négligemment jetée sur son épaule, une chemisette ton sur ton. Il était chaussé de Weston fauve. Sa coupe de cheveux était impeccable et savamment disciplinée. Son regard était dissimulé par une paire de Ray-Ban dans les mêmes tons que ses chaussures. Et enfin, son visage était modérément halé.

Harry aperçut le blondinet franchir le portique. Ce dernier ne sembla pas reconnaitre le survivant en la personne du jeune homme qui faisait plus figure de mannequin alors qu'il se trouvait à deux pas de lui. Ce n'est que lorsque Harry ôta ses solaires que Drago lui tomba dans les bras.

― Tu es magnifique vieille fripouille ! Un vrai Malefoy, énonça le jeune homme époustouflé par la silhouette élancée du jeune homme. Tu as été bichonné, constata Drago. Et bien ! Figure-toi que moi aussi je l'ai été, avança le jeune homme les yeux brillants de bonheur. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, Harry, poursuivit Drago le regard soudain charmeur. J'ai ramené un souvenir de France.

― Tu t'es dégoté une petite française. Avoue-le, crapule ! Se risqua le jeune homme en chatouillant allègrement son ami, qui trémoussa son mètre quatre-vingt dans le hall de l'aéroport au milieu de gens ébahis du comportement infantile de deux grands dadais. C'est ça !

Une silhouette impatiente toussota légèrement pour faire remarquer sa présence et accessoirement mettre un terme à ses gamineries bien qu'elle les observait avec tendresse. Harry abandonna sa partie de chatouille pour tourner le dos.

— Vous croyez que c'est encore de votre âge ?

― Hermone ? S'étrangla Harry de surprises. Ben, si je m'attendais ! Je suis content de te voir. Vous... étiez de mèche tous les deux. C'est ça ? Énonça le jeune aristocrate pas encore au fait de la vraie surprise. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu venais aussi ? Lança-t-il avec stupéfaction avant de comprendre de quoi il était question. L'expression soucieuse de son visage se fendit d'un large sourire. C'est toi la surprise ! Puis voyant le ventre arrondi de cette dernière, il continua. Il n'y en a pas une, mais deux. Cachottier ! Ton père va adorer, chéri, se moqua le jeune homme tandis que Hermione se jetait dans les bras de Harry.

― Drago a raison. Tu es magnifique, Harry. C'est si bon de se retrouver ! Admit la future maman en étreignant chaleureusement son ami.

Elle s'écarta suffisamment de lui pour le tenir à bout de bras.

― Comment doit-on s'adresser à toi maintenant ? Lord Malefoy ! Votre triangle amoureux n'est qu'officieux ! Claironna la jeune femme taquine à l'oreille de son ami.

— Chérie ! La rappela aristocratiquement à l'ordre, le blondinet. Je préfèrerais et de loin ne pas avoir à évoquer les ébats amoureux de père et de parrain, s'il te plait !

— Fais pas ton coincé, Malefoy ! Le charria Harry en bousculant de l'épaule le jeune homme avant de prendre la tête blonde sous son bras pour la frotter vigoureusement. Tu sais que je t'adore, toi ! Affirma le grand brun en déposant un énorme baiser sonore sur le sommet du crâne emprisonné.

— Vous aurez tout le temps pour batifoler ce soir les garçons !

— Oui, M'dame, ricana Harry en lâchant Drago. En parlant de ce soir. Ne compte pas sur moi pour annoncer tes entraves aux bonnes mœurs à ton ministre de père ! Un enfant dans l'illégalité. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne songe pas à te déshériter, mon pauvre Drago.

― Mais ce n'est pas dans l'illégalité. Hermione et moi sommes mariées depuis quelques jours, dit-il en posant un regard amoureux sur cette dernière qui lui ébouriffa chaleureusement les cheveux en retour.

― De mieux en mieux, concéda le jeune aristocrate. Tu frises carrément l'infanticide ! Je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Mes condoléances ! Ajouta-t-il goguenard en se tournant vers Hermione.

— Et si nous allions parler de ça dehors, les entraina la future maman.

― Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai attendu ton anniversaire pour rentrer en France ? Répondit Drago en suivant scrupuleusement sa jeune épouse. Hermione et moi commencions à avoir le mal du pays depuis plusieurs mois. Nous avons pris la décision de rentrer en Angleterre pour l'été, Hermione devait obtenir son diplôme, quant à moi il ne me reste que ma dernière année. Antoine, l'ami de papa, a prit des dispositions pour je puisse terminer à Ste Mangouste. Nous ne pouvions donc pas être présents pour vos noces et puis Père l'aurait très mal pris.

― Ah ! Parce que tu crois qu'il va mieux encaisser maintenant, ajouta un Harry mort de rire en imaginant l'esclandre du retour de l'enfant chéri.

― Assez bavassé, les garçons ! J'aimerais pouvoir me reposer un peu. Ce vol m'a exténuée. Et je ne voudrais pas faire attendre indéfiniment mes parents. Chéri ! Nous y allons, dit-elle à l'adresse de son mari.

― Oui, bien sûr, mon amour, nous partons de suite, s'empressa de lui répondre Drago en hélant un taxi.

― Je te laisse le soin de notifier à père qu'il va être grand-père, Harry, lui demanda sérieusement le jeune homme. Nous devons déjeuner avec mes beaux parents. Nous serons là pour la réception... Oui. J'arrive, Hermione, s'empressa d'ajouter Drago devant l'air impatient de sa jeune épouse. Je te raconterai plus tard notre rencontre, la future maman s'impatiente, S'excusa le jeune aristocrate en envoyant un œil complice à son ami.

Au manoir la garde ministérielle était de faction...


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci à Lalyblue, à Marie-ange, à Erika-Malfeoy, à Pinktwilight, à Kyo, à sachan, à Rina-dark, w-jessica, à Brigitte, à shenendoahcalyssa (meuh non), à fabianadat, à Nepheria et à stormtrooper2 ( Meuh non)^^.

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

J'avais l'intention de couper ce long chapitre en deux parties, mais je ne voulais pas vous priver. Voilà donc la totalité.

0°0

Chapitre 2 - Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

( Je pensais en tapant ce titre au petit Harry et sa bouille tendre expatrié au milieu de l'océan se souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire sur le sol tracé d'un gâteau et de bougies imaginaires). Il se pourrait que le mien bien qu'il soit plus grand se retrouve à faire la même chose.

La garde ministérielle était de faction au manoir Malefoy. Lucius s'impatientait de voir revenir les garçons. Il guettait en haut des marches et les descendit lorsqu'il vit Harry. Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme. Ce n'était pas habituel que son époux de ministre fasse l'effort de rentrer, surtout après ses interminables réunions. Lucius l'embrassa rapidement.

― Drago n'est pas avec toi ? Aurait-il raté son avion ?

― Tu es rentré pour le déjeuner finalement, répondit Harry agréablement surpris.

― Oui, je me suis libéré.

― Tu devrais faire l'effort de te libérer plus souvent, lui dit Harry en enlaçant la nuque de son ainé.

Le jeune homme désirait plus qu'un baiser volé.

― Harry, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et je dois encore superviser les préparatifs de ton anniversaire. Les traiteurs vont livrer en fin d'après-midi, lui répondit Lucius en tentant de se soustraire aux baisers fougueux du jeune homme qui distribuait tantôt à la lèvre supérieure tantôt à la lèvre inférieure d'affolants suçotements.

― Mais Albus a l'air de très bien s'en sortir, répliqua le jeune homme en intensifiant son traitement.

― Je n'ai toujours eu qu'une confiance limitée en ce vieux fou. Alors un portrait ! Tiqua le Lord. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser quoi que ce soit au hasard. Drago ? Exigea Lucius en haussant son sourcil droit.

― Il ne sera pas là qu'en fin d'après-midi, soupira Harry en feignant un air profondément attristé. Ton fils avait une affaire urgente à régler. Comme nous, dit-il en emprisonnant l'entrejambe emporté de Lucius.

Le couple entra dans les cuisines. Harry tendit une main libre pour attraper un canapé qu'il présenta à la bouche de son époux.

― Je vais finir par prendre du poids si tu continues de me gaver de sandwichs. Que ferais-tu d'un amant ventripotent, trésor ?

― J'intensifierai son activité physique, argua le jeune homme, les yeux pleins d'une fougueuse ardeur. Activité que nous pratiquons de moins en moins depuis ta récente nomination, broncha-t-il. Aussi nous allons nous y remédier immédiatement.

Harry prit d'office la main de Lucius pour aller dans le bureau de celui-ci, de l'autre il tenait une assiette de canapés. Harry donna un coup de pieds dans la porte pour l'ouvrir complètement ce qui fit râler Lucius qui n'aimait pas que l'on maltraite de la sorte son mobilier. Harry haussa les épaules en mode garnement. Il posa l'assiette sur le bureau, le contourna. Puis il enlaça fermement son époux en empoignant les fesses fines et musclées qu'il avait hâte de dénuder.

― Tu es toujours aussi magnifique Luce, murmura le jeune homme en pressant son érection contre sa jumelle.

Les vêtements chutèrent les uns après les autres sur le sol. Harry n'avait qu'une chemisette et un pantalon. Lucius portait en plus une redingote grise et un gilet. Lorsqu'ils furent nus, leurs corps se joignirent un instant pour un baiser avant que Lucius prenne appui sur l'alcôve. Il souleva légèrement son bassin pour encercler la taille de Harry. Le jeune homme se pressa contre le torse nu. Il pouvait sentir le désir habiter celui-ci. Les pointes de ses tétons étaient dures, son regard enfiévré et ses mains pressantes. Lucius enveloppa la tête de l'érection du jeune homme, puis il caressa délicatement l'orifice du gland. Harry poussa un gémissement. Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de son ainé. La caresse le rendit plus dur. Harry pressa sa bouche sur celle de Lucius. Leurs doigts s'accrochèrent plus fermement. Lucius exigea son dû en conduisant lui-même la danse, le sexe de son jeune époux solidement logé en lui. Les mains de l'aristocrate avaient abandonné celles du jeune homme. Elles se désolidarisaient à présent des fesses du cadet. Maintenant qu'il avait joui. Ce sexe à la va-vite pouvait satisfaire le jeune homme quand il était suivi de langoureux câlins. Mais là, Lucius Malefoy rechignait visiblement à jouer les prolongations. Le lord se jeta un rapide sort de nettoyage puis il se rhabilla.

― Cette pétulante chevauchée m'a mis en appétit, soupira-t-il en enfournant rapidement quelques canapés supplémentaires sous l'œil amusé de son cadet.

― Lord Malefoy ! Croyez-vous que ce comportement sied à un homme de votre rang ?

Il n'y avait vraiment qu'en présence du jeune Lord que son ainé s'écartait du décorum. Décorum que le jeune Lord se devait d'observer.

― Ne traîne pas, Trésor ! Argua l'aristocrate proprement vêtu. Si Severus te trouve là, tu sais de quoi il est capable.

― Hum ! Confessa Harry en léchant la crème de concombre à la commissure des lèvres de son homme. J'aime être le seul à avoir le privilège de posséder ici ce joli petit cul, déclara le jeune homme en donnant une ardente tape audit petit cul qui fit grogner son propriétaire.

― C'est bien pour cela qu'il ne doit jamais te trouver là, répondit le Lord en essayant de se soustraire aux embrassades de son cadet. Allez file, insatiable gredin ! Tu dois aller chez le tailleur qui te réclame à corps et à cris depuis l'aube pour apporter quelques retouches à ta robe, dit Lucius en poussant le jeune homme dehors. Et je dois mettre de l'ordre dans quelques dossiers avant d'aller à Poudlard vérifier l'avancée des préparatifs, si je veux que tout soit fin prêt pour ce soir.

Harry gratifia les lèvres de son époux d'un dernier baiser avant de quitter le manoir. Alors qu'il franchissait les hautes grilles pour transplaner sur le Chemin de Traverse où se trouvait le nouveau tailleur de la famille, en lieu et place de l'ancien magasin de prêt-à-porter de Mme Guipure, Severus arriva dans l'autre sens. À quelques secondes près, les deux hommes auraient pu se croiser.

Severus grimpa les escaliers avec l'aisance de quelqu'un d'empressé. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de son époux, puis porta quelques coups discrets à la porte bien que le couloir soit désert.

― Entre, Severus ! Déclara le maître des lieux.

Severus entra. Lucius se rua sur celui-ci et accessoirement sur la nuque professorale qu'il dévora pour éveiller le désir de son époux. Lucius referma soigneusement la porte bien qu'il sache que son majordome devait lui apporter une provision de canapés. Lucius était très friand de ses petits sandwichs dont il déjeunait souvent. En attendant, il déboutonna les attaches de la redingote de Severus. Enfin les premiers puisque des coups brefs l'interrompirent. Severus s'éloigna machinalement de Lucius. Le majordome entra et posa en toute discrétion deux assiettes de toasts aux œufs brouillés agrémentés de cheddar fondu sur le bureau du Lord.

— Voilà pour monsieur.

— Merci Frédéricks.

Le majordome entre deux âges s'inclina cérémonieusement avant de sortir. Le maitre d'hôtel avait servi l'ancien ministre et depuis il était au service de Lucius. Celui-ci appréciait la discrétion de l'homme ainsi que ses services.

Lucius ne prit pas la peine de déboutonner le reste de l'impressionnante ligne de boutons. Il fit disparaitre le tout d'un geste empressé de la main. Dommage, Severus trouvait cela très sensuel. Malgré tout, Lucius porta un canapé fondant à sa bouche. Le toast était délicieusement tiède, Lucius n'en enfourna que la moitié avançant audacieusement l'autre à Severus qui dévora sa part du sandwich avec délectation. Les deux assiettes se vidèrent sur fond de langoureux gémissements.

― Tu es sexy en diable, grogna le Lord dont les tétons frottaient amoureusement ceux de son compagnon.

Sa dernière bouchée avalée, Lucius croqua le morceau de chair brun comme dessert. Severus tressaillit entre les bras de Lucius. Les mordillements improvisés affolèrent sa hampe qui se dressa d'un coup.

― Le dessert me plait beaucoup, Luce, grommela Severus en allant occuper la place du Lord sur l'alcôve. J'en reprendrais bien une part, poursuivit l'homme nu en posant ses pieds pas loin de ses fesses.

― Gros gourmand, répliqua le Lord en croquant sans objection le deuxième téton qui disparut dans sa bouche.

Galvanisée par les trépidants coups de dents, la hampe agitée chatouillait l'abdomen du Lord.

— Voudrais-tu encore du dessert ? S'enquit Lucius dont les perles grises brulantes de désir fixaient avec appétence l'épaisse colonne de chair.

— Pour quelles raisons en serais-je privé ? Minauda Severus en saisissant à pleine main son érection souffrant de sentir les dents de Lucius avaler son gland.

Sa tête roula en arrière et son dos heurta dans un bruit mat un montant de fenêtre lorsque les dents attendues attaquèrent ses chairs. Ses pieds glissèrent du bord de l'alcôve. Severus emprisonna fermement son amant.

— OH OUI... OUI ! Lâcha-t-il au bord de l'orgasme.

Les cris enfiévrés franchirent les murs du bureau, mais avant de mourir sur les murs du couloir, ils furent parfaitement audibles à Harry.

Le tailleur avait été concis entre essayage et retouche de sorte que le jeune Lord désireux de remercier son époux était sur le point de le surprendre en plein travail. Et au lieu d'entrer en se faisant annoncer, le jeune homme entrebâilla discrètement la porte, intrigué par les éclats. Trop occupé à profiter de son orgasme, Severus à demi couché dans un coin d'alcôve était un véritable appel à la luxure. Le maitre des potions dont les longs doigts fins s'entremêlaient aux longs cheveux blonds se mordillait impudiquement la lèvre. Ses tétons rougis outrageusement saillaient sur son torse blanc. Légèrement de biais, Lucius avalait à grandes goulées l'épaisse liqueur qui se déversait dans sa gorge.

À l'étroit, le jeune homme hésita cependant entre entrée fracassante et une douce vengeance. Résolument calme pour une tromperie de la sorte, il opta pour la douce vengeance. Harry n'allait pas se priver de retourner la badinerie à son époux. Le jeune homme sortit en toute discrétion du Manoir avant de transplaner devant les grilles de l'école où il enseignait désormais.

Il sollicita l'aide d'Albus et sous couvert d'une surprise réservée à ses ainés, il pénétra illégalement dans le bureau de Severus. Il referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui puis il se dirigea vers le petit chaudron d'où s'élevaient des volutes de fumée dorée. En se penchant pour humer la préparation, il remarqua un petit carnet noir légèrement dissimulé derrière la cuve en fonte. Le carnet était fermé par un élastique. Harry le souleva. Le carnet lui échappa des mains. Des feuillets s'éparpillèrent sur le bureau. Piqué de curiosité, le jeune homme entreprit de déchiffrer l'écriture brouillonne de son ancien professeur présente sur les feuillets. Après en avoir pris connaissance, Harry sut que la potion lui était destinée. Il se félicita d'avoir un époux si attentionné. Quant à l'autre, il tenait là sa douce vengeance.

Harry vida la totalité du liquide dans une fiole en verre, puis il replaça une simple potion de dégrisement dans la cuve vide. Il en aurait surement l'utilité. Il jeta ensuite un charme sur le liquide de remplacement qui avait maintenant l'apparence du fluide ambré de la fiole.

Severus avait tout prévu de l'apparence à l'arôme du précieux liquide indécelable dans leur boisson favorite de sorte que son état aurait été la surprise finale. Harry remit tout en ordre avant de quitter le bureau. Alors qu'il sortait des cachots, il entendit un froissement de tissus se rapprocher de lui. Il fit demi-tour pour se cacher un couloir plus loin. Le maître des Potions passa à proximité du jeune homme. Il était moins une, pensa Harry sa paume soigneusement refermée sur le précieux flacon au fond de la poche de son pantalon. Il attendit quelques instants pour être sûr que Severus n'allait pas ressortir puis il gagna le hall et enfin l'extérieur du château pour transplaner devant le ministère.

L'humeur badine, il arpenta les couloirs du prestigieux bâtiment. Lucius Malefoy était enfermé avec quelques-uns de ses subordonnés dans son imposant bureau et à en juger la voix dominante et incisive de son ainé, la réunion allait bientôt prendre fin.

Harry tendit l'oreille pour entendre la voix de haut lignage imposer le respect. Son pantalon se tendit d'un seul coup. Harry se détacha de la porte au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrait. Les personnes présentes quittèrent la pièce. Harry s'engouffra à leur suite avant de refermer la porte d'un léger mouvement de baguette.

Son époux ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence. Harry avait voulu son entrée feutrée. La longue main fine de Lucius allait sur le papier. Elle le grattait légèrement lorsqu'il le paraphait. Harry fit le tour du bureau. Il se plaça juste derrière Lucius. L'aristocrate s'était levé pour ranger une pile de dossiers dans un petit secrétaire attenant. Harry n'attendit pas qu'il se redresse pour l'enlacer. Son dos épousa parfaitement celui de l'aristocrate. Le jeune homme écarta la longue toison blonde et embrassa voluptueusement la nuque dégagée.

— Les quelques modifications que j'ai faites apportées à ta robe te plaisent-elles ? Énonça le Lord agenouillé.

― Elles me plaisent oui. La robe est sublime, murmura le jeune aristocrate en se redressant pour laisser son époux se redresser à son tour.

Ceci fait, il se dirigea vers le bar et servit généreusement deux verres de whisky. Il vida dans l'un d'eux le contenu de la fiole. Il donna un léger mouvement de rotation au verre qu'il tendit à son ainé. Celui-ci but une première gorgée et posa la boisson ambrée. Harry en profita pour enlacer son époux par-derrière. Il pressa tendrement le corps du Lord contre le sien, puis il fit courir avec délicatesse et empressement ses mains un peu partout.

Les deux hommes avaient en de nombreuses occasions invoqués et inversé leurs positions. S'ils étaient seuls, Harry avait la position de dominant. Sa fougue et sa jeunesse faisaient chavirer le Lord. Lorsqu'il était avec Severus, c'était l'inverse. Entre Lucius et Severus, c'était Severus le dominant, encore que selon Harry, la complicité des deux hommes devait intervenir. Et quand ils étaient tous les trois, Harry était pris en sandwich. Ça ne lui déplaisait pas bien au contraire. Un équilibre parfait menait le triangle amoureux, équilibre que les trois hommes avaient instauré au fil de leur cohabitation parce que le jeune homme était devenu le sel de leur vie.

― À quoi buvons-nous, trésor ? S'enquit Lucius, le regard obscurci par le désir.

― A toi, à nous. À la nouvelle famille que vous m'avez offerte. À celle que vous m'offrez. Et à la dernière conquête de ton fils qui ne semble pas pressé de se fixer, énonça le jeune homme picorant de baiser la nuque offerte.

Les verres ambrés se vidèrent. Alors seulement, Harry embrassa Lucius avec fougue d'une bouche gourmande et pleine.

Le jeune homme ôta les premiers boutons de la redingote bien moins inviolable que celle de Severus. Le vêtement cachait une chemise blanche la plupart du temps. Ainsi qu'un gilet parfois. Celle d'aujourd'hui était gris perle, une couleur primordiale dans la garde-robe du Lord et ministre. Harry défit les boutons sans anicroche pour que ses paumes puissent parcourir la peau nue. Harry la caressa puis effleura de la pulpe de ses doigts les tétons durcis et chauds. Lucius n'était pas friand de ce genre d'exercices sur son lieu de travail. Mais les caresses de son jeune époux lui firent rapidement perdre la tête et les pointes de ses seins roulèrent divinement sous les phalanges habiles.

Le ministre n'était pas loin de céder aux exigences qui enflammaient sa peau. Il lova son corps ondulé de désir vers les phalanges expertes tout en expulsant d'indécents râles. Son phallus gorgé de sang n'allait pas tarder à protester de l'étroitesse de son pantalon. Les mains du jeune homme affolaient ses sens, mais plus que tout, c'était sa bouche qui le laissait au bord du chaos. Impossible de résister aux attouchements buccaux et sensuels de son amant. Lucius était brulant, soumis aux désidératas de son jeune époux. Ses tétons devenus extrêmement sensibles subissaient alternativement mordillement et coups de langue traitre. Son sexe engoncé s'indigna en sursautant malgré tout dans sa prison de tissus.

Pourtant, le ministre se reprit de suite, furieux de voir disparaître le bas de ses vêtements.

— Arrête ça, immédiatement, Harry ! Pas ici ! S'écria le ministre en parant sa nudité d'une voix cinglante.

Celle du jeune Lord, qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, prit des intonations sifflantes sans être suraigües et chantantes sans être musicales. Harry parlait en fourchelang. Un puissant hypnotisme érotico-sensuel. Pas aussi puissant qu'un imperium, mais néanmoins fascinant. Son seul désir était de combler les attentes de son qui perdit toute contenance en s'offrant cru.

― °_Il_ _m'a_ _semblé_ _que_ _tu_ _aimais_ _ça_, _Luce_ _chéri_ ! ° Siffla le jeune homme en plaquant traitreusement l'une et l'autre de ses paumes sur les parties les plus intimes de son amant.

La droite joua avec les bourses chaudes et pleines en les faisant rouler délicieusement entre ses doigts, la gauche débusqua l'anneau pour en prétendre la conquête. L'ardente brulure de l'intrusion de quelques phalanges creusa la croupe aristocratique. D'un voile éthéré, le Lord réclama le sexe de son jeune époux. Harry reprit ses lèvres le phallus proprement niché. À demi allongé sur son bureau d'étude, Lucius noua ses chevilles étroites dans le dos de son amant pour se soumettre plus profondément à ses assauts. De longues et langoureuses plaintes s'échappèrent du bureau pour mourir dans les couloirs ministériels déserts en cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée. Lucius revint lentement à la réalité en lançant une œillade fumasse à Harry. Ce petit chameau de Potter venait de trouver la parade idéale. En cinq années de vies communes, il n'avait jamais utilisé ce timbre de voix et pourtant quel ensorcellement. Lucius s'était frotté avec délice à la faculté de penser autrement qu'avec sa tête, en utilisant son corps. Tout en subtilité et en déraison, il était suspendu à ses sens.

― Ne sois pas fâché Lucius ! J'ai cet ascendant sur ton corps et tu n'y peux rien, s'amusa le jeune Lord en martyrisant les parties molles de son cher et tendre époux pour les tendre de désir.

― **Peux-tu aller chercher nos robes, Harry ! **Pesta-t-il en sentant son corps fondre de désir à l'approche d'un index taquin.

Harry avait déjà oublié sa douce vengeance. Le jeune homme avait beau pérorer, il adorait rendre son amant fou de désir. Et du désir il y en avait dans les yeux de son amant. Il y avait également de la sensualité sur les lèvres nacrées qu'il couvrit des siennes. Pris au jeu, les attouchements sensuels reprirent avec autant de ferveur qu'ils avaient commencé.

Les paumes du jeune Lord glissèrent sur la peau nacrée de son ainé. Le jeune homme sentit l'épiderme chaud et moite réagir sous ses doigts. Frémir avec autant de désir et de grâce que lors de leurs premières fois. Les deux hommes lui avaient offert une place de choix et dans leur vie et dans leur cœur. Lucius et Severus. Les deux hommes de sa vie. Sa nouvelle famille. Celle qu'il n'avait pas eue. Celle qu'il était en train de construire grâce aux deux hommes qui avaient en lui une confiance absolue.

― _Non, non, non, non, non, trésor_, articula malgré tout le ministre chaviré par la sensualité des caresses sur sa peau. Je dois m'entretenir avec Charles Weasley. Il doit m'attendre depuis un bon moment au Département contrôles et régulation pour débloquer les fonds que j'ai alloués à son équipe.

― Laisse ça à quelqu'un d'autre, Luce ! Contrecarra le jeune homme d'une main douce et voluptueuse s'attelant à ragaillardir le fourreau repus... Ai-je bien entendu ? S'étonna-t-il en ôtant précipitamment ses doigts pour obtenir un couinement. Tu finances un nouveau projet pour Charlie Weasley.

― Et bien, disons que oui, énonça calmement le Lord en transpirant fortement. J'ai dû négocier avec un rouquin. Mais, uniquement pour obtenir ce que je voulais, acheva-t-il d'un subtil mouvement de sourcil.

― Mais tu as négocié avec un Weasley, constata Harry amusé.

― J'ai négocié avec un rouquin, soupira Lucius une fois Harry sorti de son bureau.

0°0

― Il est encore endormi et le restera jusqu'au moment où vous l'offrirez à votre époux, monsieur Malefoy, affirma l'ainé des garçons Weasley.

Le ministre de la magie prit la cage dorée des mains du jeune Weasley. La petite créature légendaire était un Cornelongue roumain nain. La race qui se prêtait le mieux à l'expérience du jeune homme. Dans sa plus tendre enfance, Charly avait été attiré par les dragons. À ceci prêt qu'il se désolait du peu d'intérêt que ses ainés leurs prêtaient. Ou alors, s'était pour entendre parler de leur dangerosité. Le jeune homme reconnaissait volontiers que ses imposantes créatures avaient de quoi effrayer. C'est en pensant à les rendre plus amicales qu'était née l'idée de créer une race naine.

― C'est une totale réussite, dit-il à Lucius Malefoy en contemplant le petit dragon à écailles vert foncé dont la tête se terminait par de longues cornes d'or.

― Il faudra le nourrir de très petits rongeurs avant qu'il ne soit capable de le faire lui-même. Sa taille adulte ne dépassera pas les huit centimètres. Il fera un excellent animal de compagnie et tous vos jeunes sorciers ne rêveront que de posséder ce bel animal. Une fois que nous aurons votre accord pour le commercialiser, bien évidemment, Mr Malefoy.

― Vous aurez rapidement mon accord, Mr Weasley. Je dois reconnaître que vous et votre équipe avez fait de l'excellent travail. Bien entendu, vous êtes attendus au château pour l'anniversaire de Harry, ajouta le ministre avec un air pincé en imaginant l'invasion de rouquins qu'il allait devoir supporter durant la soirée.

Lucius prit congé de son employé puis il transplana avec la cage emballée devant les grilles de l'école. Severus l'attendait de pied ferme. Un air bougon ornait ses lèvres et pour cause, Severus portait difficilement les robes que Lucius avait commandées à son tailleur.

― Tu es éblouissant, mon amour.

― Si tu le dis, grimaça dédaigneusement le Serpentard en tirant impétueusement sur le haut de sa robe qui moulait un peu trop à son goût le haut de son corps.

Le bas évasé allait encore, mais pour le reste, Severus se dandinait pour essayer d'échapper à l'étroitesse du tissu.

― Arrête de gigoter ainsi ! Tu vas finir par froisser le haut de ta robe. Voilà, c'est fait ! Grommela Lucius en fronçant des sourcils. Débarrasse-moi de cette chose ! Exigea- t-il pour lisser l'étoffe.

― Je ne me sens bien que dans mes veilles robes, argua le maitre des potions sans faire taire sa mauvaise humeur. Je fais un effort pour l'anniversaire de Harry, précisa le Maître des Potions en prenant la cage pour faire comprendre à son époux que le port des couteux vêtements ne venait pas de lui.

Severus se sentait trop à l'étroit dans cette délicate robe en soie sauvage moirée de rouge et de noir, magnifiquement brodée, boutonnée jusqu'à la taille et légèrement ouverte sur une chemise blanche à col montant et droit, fermé par une lavallière gris perle, le tout sur un pantalon de flanelle anthracite dont on apercevait que le bas. Trop à l'étroit et surtout ridicule. Lucius et Harry portaient ses tenues avec élégance. Lui, il avait le sentiment d'être une grotesque caricature de ses deux époux.

― Tiens-toi droit chéri ! Rentre ton ventre. Ne croise pas tes mains. Pense à respirer...

― Bonjour monsieur le ministre. Vous êtes très élégant, Severus, affirma Minerva McGonagall en serrant la main de son collègue.

― N'est-ce pas, Minerva ? Je disais à Severus...

― Inutile d'épiloguer, trancha l'époux d'un regard de la mort qui tue avant de dépasser dignement les deux personnes qui se payaient habilement sa tête.

Une heure plus tard, les trois époux marchaient vers les somptueux barnums dressés dans le parc du château. De grandes tables, sur lesquelles était disposé un somptueux buffet, avaient été dressées sur la pelouse. Les premiers invités convergeaient vers leurs hôtes. Un apéritif fut servi et les gens s'avancèrent vers les tables. Drago tenant sa jeune épouse par le bras profita du mouvement des invités pour se fondre parmi la foule.

Cependant, l'arrivée d'un blondinet flanqué d'une horde de rouquins n'échappa pas à l'aristocrate. Sa main se referma telles des serres sur l'épaule de l'héritier. Lequel dut se retourner pour faire face à un visage figé. Lucius Malefoy eut néanmoins la délicatesse de saisir la main de la jeune femme pour la porter à ses lèvres. Noblesse oblige. Ses yeux orageux se posèrent instantanément sur la bague sertie de l'épouse de son fils.

― Je vous présente ma femme, père, ainsi que votre futur petit fils, eut la délicatesse de dire Drago Malefoy à son père en passant amoureusement la paume de sa main sur le ventre arrondie de Hermione.

Ayant eu la même éducation que son ainé, Drago était capable de lire la contrariété dans l'impassibilité des traits aristocratiques. Forcément contrarié, le Lord ne laissait toutefois rien paraître. Il se laissa conduire par sa bru dans les allées du parc.

― J'ai conscience M. Malefoy…, dit-elle en prenant d'office le bras de son beau-père pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin où ils pourraient discuter plus librement. … cependant et je conçois aisément que vous ne soyez pas prêt à m'accepter au sein de votre famille... malgré tout soyez assuré de toute ma discrétion...

― Père ! Aboya le blondinet furieux. Il n'était pas au courant ? Constata Drago l'index pointé vers Harry. Tu ne lui as rien dit ou quelque chose qui ne lui a guère plus. À voir son regard assassin, nous ne fêterons certainement pas notre vingt-sixième anniversaire, s'exclama le jeune homme en faisant reculé son ami.

Lucius, la main posée élégamment sur le bras d'Hermione avançait vers eux. Drago palissait davantage à mesure que son père se rapprochait de lui. Harry faisait encore bonne figure, mais pour combien de temps.

― Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, murmura Lucius à l'oreille de ce dernier.

Son époux lui sembla aussi en colère que le jour où Harry lui avait teint les cheveux.

― Drago, puis-je te parler en privé ? Lui intima Lucius en prenant congé de sa belle fille et de son indélicat époux.

― Lequel doit subir mes foudres en premier ? Explosa le Lord en fondant un regard vertement menaçant sur son fils. Toi pour avoir eu l'indélicatesse de fouler l'étiquette ou ce mirmidon de Potter pour la couleuvre qu'il m'a faite avalé.

Le jeune Lord aurait pu se tordre de rire en d'autres circonstances, mais il n'avait pas l'assurance que l'éclat de ses yeux ne le trahisse pas.

― Voudrais-tu tâter de ma baguette, jeune impudent ? Siffla Lucius Malefoy en souffletant son fils d'un gant ôté. Sache que ton complice subira le même traitement, argua Lucius Malefoy devant les yeux chargés de colère de son fils.

― Bien père. Puisque nous ne sommes pas les biens venus, Hermione et moi, allons prendre congés.

― Cesse ces enfantillages, veux-tu ! Ce qui est fait est fait. Et je dois admettre que Granger...

― C'est ma femme, père, aboya le jeune Lord. Vous plairait-il qu'un Weasley dégoise sur votre jeune époux ? Assurément pas ! Conclut le jeune homme lorsque les traits de son père se tordirent en un rictus déplaisant.

― Disons que ma colère empiète mon bon sens, admit le Lord en faisant l'effort de plisser ses lèvres pour agréer son fils. Je vais publier un papier pour officialiser votre union arguant de mes engagements ministériels pour camoufler l'affaire, prétexta le Lord avec le déplaisir de monter en hiérarchie dans la lignée Malefoy.

Le jeune Lord souffla de soulagement. Lorsqu'il revint vers Harry, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter.

― Allez-vous être maudit sur les dix prochaines générations ?

― Harry, je te rappelle que tu fêtes tes vingt-cinq ans aujourd'hui. Il serait peut-être temps d'adopter un comportement plus mature, poursuivit Hermione en voyant son complice de toujours hausser les épaules à la manière d'un sale gosse. Pour en revenir à ton père, Drago, la nouvelle de notre union ne l'enchante guère, pas plus que celle d'être grand-père, admit avec déception la future maman, mais il nous a invités à séjourner au manoir. Il fait des efforts.

― Tu t'es pris un soufflet, s'inquiéta Harry en voyant des marques rougeâtres orner la nuque de son ami.

― Il m'a même menacé de sa cane, fanfaronna le jeune Lord pour se régaler du verdissement de son nouveau beau père. C'est donc à moi de vous adresser mes sincères condoléances, BEAU PAPA ! Souffla le blondinet en approchant excessivement son visage narquois du grand brun déconfit.

Indépendamment du fait que Harry n'en menait pas large, la fête, clôturée par un grandiose feu d'artifice des frères Weasley, fut un véritable succès.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à Brigitte ( pas de réaction précise pour le moment) et à Stormtrooper ( c'est bien ce que tu pensais), à shenendoahcalyssa ( pas un pour rattraper l'autre, je suis assez d'accord avec cette analyse, ainsi que les autres. Harry est pleinement conscient ou inconscient, devrais-je dire, des effets de la potion qui lui était destinée). Merci à Mimix-Xera, à Alycia Panther, à Astaroth671 et à Smb4ever.

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0

Chapitre 3 ― Réveil désastreux.

Severus, Harry, Hermione et Drago franchirent relativement tard les grilles du manoir. Au cours de la soirée, Lucius avait dû s'absenter et Harry n'avait pas donné le sentiment de participer pleinement à la fête après le départ de son époux.

― Pourrais-tu me faire savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas desserré les dents de la soirée, Harry ?

― Père n'est pas friand de ce genre de plaisanteries, dit Drago en se plantant devant son ami.

― Oh et quels genres apprécie-t-il ? Répliqua Harry en affrontant le regard moqueur du blondinet.

― Tu as trop bu, trésor ? Tu devrais monter, intervint Severus en cherchant à se saisir de la main du jeune homme.

― Du genre, je me marie, je fais un gosse et je rentre au bercail, poursuivit malgré tout celui-ci en se débarrassant rageusement du bras posé sur le sien. À moins que tu n'aies fait le gosse d'abord, et que le mariage est servi à rentrer au bercail.

― C'est mon problème Potter, réagit vivement le jeune homme.

— Très bien. C'est ton problème, pesta Harry décidé à ne pas en rester là.

― Vous n'allez pas vous disputer le soir de vos retrouvailles les garçons. Sois juste, Harry, Drago n'est pour rien dans le fait que Lucius soit parti travailler au ministère. Tu as dit toi-même...

Harry se défila en préférant monter l'escalier. Il n'entendit personne le suivre. La discussion devait continuer sans lui. Il n'avait pas été de très bonne compagnie, il avait même été très grossier. Il espérait ne pas avoir fâché le jeune couple.

Il s'excuserait demain. Hermione avait raison, Harry avait été profondément vexé du départ précipité de Lucius. Il pouvait envisager ce départ comme étant directement lié à sa bourde du déjeuner

Le jeune homme poussa la porte de sa chambre, puis celle de la salle de bain. Il fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire et plongea dans une eau chaude délicatement parfumée de sels de bain. Les jumeaux avaient complété le cadeau par des flacons de gels moussants aux parfums enivrants.

Harry avait laissé la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte et il savait que Severus était couché.

― Harry, ça fait une heure que tu trempes. Il est temps que tu sortes de là. Et puis Lucius vient de rentrer du ministère.

Harry émergea sous une épaisse couche de mousses et de bulles multicolores.

Ah le ministère ! Ils n'avaient que ce mot-là à la bouche, pesta le jeune homme qui en serait presque venu à regretter les quelques mois où Lucius avait provisoirement remplacé Remus Lupin à Poudlard. Il était bien loin ce temps où il avait ses deux amants près de lui.

Harry disparut sous la mousse.

― Tu es seul ? Lui sourit l'homme tiré à quatre épingles.

― Bébé fait trempette. Je lui ai dit que tu arrivais, mais il s'est contenté de hausser les épaules avant de replonger dans ses bulles. Monsieur boude sans doute, je crois qu'il n'a pas particulièrement apprécié que tu sois obligé de t'absenter le soir de son anniversaire et que tu lui préfères les sombres couloirs du ministère. C'est vrai que tu es absent depuis plus de deux heures. Et puis en rentrant, il s'est brouillé avec ton fils, poursuivit Severus en se rapprochant du Lord.

Lucius afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

― Tu t'es absenté volontairement ?

― Et bien, disons que le problème n'était pas si urgent que ça, osa dire Lucius en prenant les lèvres de Severus.

― Je vous entends, annonça une voix émergée des bulles.

― Et ?

― Rien.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être horripilant parfois, soupira le Lord en s'attaquant à défaire le nœud de sa lavallière.

Un petit rire cristallin s'éleva de la salle de bain.

― Et il nous nargue en plus.

― Détends-toi. Je vais le chercher, de toute façon la potion doit être utilisée ce soir.

― Vois-tu, je commence à avoir des doutes quant à son utilisation.

― Je me suis fait la même réflexion cet après-midi. De toute façon, il est trop tard pour reculer et puis nous l'avons prise ensemble cette décision. Nous sommes prêts, enfin je crois, soupira le maitre des potions en pinçant l'arête de son nez.

La petite cage dorée posée sur le lit commençait à s'impatienter à en juger les tressautements du papier-cadeau. Outre les tressautements, on entendit bientôt des petits cris. Le petit cornelongue devait être affamé.

Une tête dégoulinante passa l'encadrement de la porte au moment où Lucius enlevait sa chemise. Severus la ramassa pour la mettre sur une chaise.

― Frédéricks s'en chargera demain.

― Ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser trainer cette chemise, Lucius.

― C'est pour moi ? Demanda un Harry arborant la tête d'un enfant en bas âge découvrant ses cadeaux au pied du sapin de Noël.

― Oui, Harry. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu le mérites vraiment, lui dit Lucius en faisant les gros yeux à son jeune époux. Tu t'es comporté comme un idiot.

― Je sais, Luce, répondit Harry charmeur. Ce n'était pas très malin de ma part. Mais tu sais que Drago me l'a caché à moi aussi. Merde ! Ce sont mes amis.

― J'ai cru comprendre que tout était allé très vite, affirma Severus pour en avoir discuté avec son filleul au cours de la soirée. Drago a rencontré Hermione par hasard. Il avait déjà l'intention de rentrer. Il est tombé sous son charme. Les choses se sont enchainées.

― Précipitées, tu veux dire, affirma le Lord au fait de la situation. Il te racontera lui-même la suite.

― Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il rien dit ? Pesta le jeune homme en faisant la moue.

― Pour te faire comprendre que lui non plus n'avait pas apprécié ton tour de cochon, Harry. Ce n'était pas franchement loyal.

« Loyal », ce mot avait des accents déplaisants à ces oreilles, mais les vapeurs alcoolisées se refusaient à autoriser son cerveau embrumé à penser rationnellement.

― Pourquoi ai-je voulu m'encombrer de deux Malefoy ? Soupira le jeune homme à défaut de faire la lumière.

― Je mettrais cette petite parenthèse sur le compte d'un abus de boisson, morveux, argua le Lord en souffletant la nuque de son jeune époux du bout de ses doigts.

― Hé ! Râla Harry en se massant la nuque.

― Ne râle pas s'il te plait.

Lucius prit la cage pour l'offrir à Harry.

― Joyeux anniversaire !

Harry ne tarda pas à monter sa joie, une fois son cadeau déballé. Il sortit délicatement le jeune dragon de sa cage et le garda dans sa paume ouverte avec le même émerveillement. Le bébé renifla la main d'Harry avant de prendre son envol pour faire le tour de la pièce en poussant de petits cris. Pendant ce temps, Harry sauta au cou de Lucius, puis de Severus.

― Il est magnifique. C'est un garçon ou une fille. Il a un nom ? Qu'est-ce qu'il mange ? Il peut rester dans la chambre, plaida le jeune homme en faisant un regard imploré à ses chers et tendres.

― Une question à la fois, lui répondit gentiment Lucius. C'est un garçon et c'est à toi de lui trouver un nom. Il se nourrit essentiellement de petits rongeurs, mais pour l'instant c'est un bébé alors il devra se contenter de la nourriture de M. Weasley. Frédéricks s'en occupera.

― Lucius et moi, avons un autre cadeau pour toi, s'enhardit Severus qui après avoir tiré sur la serviette qui ceignait les hanches du jeune homme, le poussait sans ménagement vers le lit.

Ce cadeau se consommait à trois et à chaud à en juger l'enchevêtrement du triangle amoureux.

Seul bémol ! Harry ayant bu la potion de dégrisement sut au moment de fermer les yeux pourquoi il avait tiqué sur loyal. Mais lové entre deux corps chauds, il s'endormit profondément.

0°0

Au petit matin, Severus réveilla Harry d'un doux baiser pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la potion qu'il lui avait fait boire la veille. Grosse surprise. Il serait bientôt papa. Oui il le serait de toute façon et c'était juste merveilleux. Ça le serait beaucoup moins pour Lucius.

Le mufle lui avait fait la morale après s'être joué de lui si odieusement en lui faisant croire que jamais Severus n'ait posé un pied dans son bureau. Et ce n'est pas précisément un pied qu'il avait posé, mais son postérieur et pile à l'endroit où... Rahhhh ! Ragea le jeune homme intérieurement.

― Quelque chose te chagrine, trésor ? L'interrogea Severus en imposant délicatement au jeune homme de venir l'enlacer.

Harry nicha sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci. Puis il se laissa aller aux caresses des longues phalanges apaisantes sur son visage.

― Tu sais si tu n'es pas prêt, trésor. Je peux toujours la refaire dans quelques mois, lui proposa Severus en embrassant le front du jeune homme.

― Merci, Severus, mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau, ronronna le jeune homme en se frottant avec volupté contre le corps chaud de son époux pour éveiller sa libido.

Après quoi, il se mit à califourchon pour en profiter pleinement. Lucius dormait encore.

Harry se leva laissant son amant se rendormir. Le jeune homme se doucha avant de descendre, habillé d'un peignoir, prendre son petit déjeuner. Seul, Drago se trouvait attablé et ça tombait plutôt bien pour ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

― Bien dormi ?

― Tu as eu un cas de conscience, plaisanta le blondinet.

― Désolé vieux.

― Oublie ça !

― En parlant de cas de conscience...

― Tu as fait une connerie ? S'extasia le jeune Lord en arrêtant provisoirement de mastiquer son toast.

― Dray, je t'en prie ! Tu veux mettre tout le monde au courant, murmura le jeune homme du bout des dents.

― Tu as fait une connerie donc, s'amusa Drago en remastiquant son toast.

― Tu es plus délicat quand ta moitié est dans les parages.

― Désolé c'est l'exaltation. Tu les as trompés ? Lâcha le blondinet les yeux écarquillés.

― Pour quelles raisons veux-tu que je les trompe ? S'indigna Harry. À vrai dire, ce sont plutôt eux qui m'ont trompé. Enfin ton père.

― Père a couché avec... un autre homme ?

― Oui avec ton parrain.

Drago éclata de rire.

— Évidemment dit comme ça, se vexa le jeune homme.

Harry se demanda si sa bêtise valait celle de son ainé ? Aurait-il fait la même chose ? Non probablement pas. Et ce n'était pas tant de les avoir vus faire l'amour qui l'avait dérangé, mais de la façon dont ça s'était déroulé. Sur de la tromperie.

― Respire, Harry. Et dis-moi de quoi il est question. Je sais que vous êtes très attachés tous les trois... alors, rien n'est irréparable, affirma le blondinet en portant à ses lèvres un verre de jus de citrouille pour faire passer le pâton.

Désireux de ne pas ébruiter trop vite l'affaire, Harry murmura à l'oreille du blondinet.

― Tu as fait quoi ! S'étrangla ce dernier en recrachant son jus de citrouille par tous les trous disponibles.

― Je me suis senti exclu. De plus, je te signale qu'il s'agissait du jour de mon anniversaire. Et encore je ne te dis pas tout. J'ai eu droit à un sermon en bon et due forme. Si c'est pas du foutage de gueule ça. Vous autres, les serpents êtes sournois et... bon d'accord j'en ai épousé deux mais ce n'est pas pour autant que...

― Tu es vraiment déconcertant, Harry. Tu as affronté Voldemort avec une maturité bien supérieure à la nôtre, admit le jeune homme en essuyant son visage collant de jus. Et puis là, tu agis comme un gamin. Père est parfois assommant, mais tu aurais du lui en parler.

― Ah évidemment si c'est à moi d'avoir la maturité nécessaire !

― Je ne prends parti pour personne, Harry. Mais, sache que tu as épousé un Malefoy, vieux.

― Tu sais que tu ne m'aides pas vraiment là, énonça difficilement Harry d'une respiration sifflante. Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé de faire quelque chose et de le regretter ensuite.

― Comme de ne pas avoir assisté à ton mariage.

― Je présume que vous pouviez difficilement être présents, admit Harry avec sa bonhommie habituelle.

― Tu aurais pourtant des raisons de m'en vouloir. J'ai passé beaucoup de choses sous silence.

― Le principal est que vous soyez là. Je vais avoir besoin de votre soutien à tous les deux, reprit Harry en respirant de plus en plus difficilement.

Severus entra dans la pièce.

― Ça ne va pas, trésor, s'inquiéta Severus en se penchant pour embrasser Harry.

― Non en effet, renchérit Drago avant que le brun essoufflé n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Je crois qu'il nous fait un petit malaise, ajouta-t-il amusé ?

― Déjà ! S'alarma Lucius en entrant à son tour.

Il souleva le jeune homme de sa chaise occultant ses protestations pour l'allonger sur le canapé.

― Ça va très bien, je vous assure, réussi à marmonner Harry en tentant de se redresser malgré la main de Lucius plaquée sur son torse.

― Toi, tu ne bouges pas ! Intima un Lucius angoissé. Reste allongé ! Severus, va chercher Pompom !

― Je n'ai plus qu'une année avant d'obtenir mon diplôme, père, intervint Drago glacial. Mais faites comme bon vous semble.

― Ah, oui bien sûr. Excuse-moi, Drago ! Mais quand il s'agit de la santé d'Harry, vois-tu, je panique, reconnut le Lord agité.

― Que se passe-t-il ?

― Rien de grave, Hermione. Harry vient de nous faire un petit malaise. Mais dans son état, je dirai que c'est tout à fait normal, ajouta Drago en maintenant un petit sachet de papier au niveau de la bouche du survivant.

Ce dernier presque remis se redressa. Lucius étant parti au-devant de Pompom.

― Tu es dingue, Drago.

― Je te signale que je viens de te sauver la mise, et puis je te rappelle que tu es censé être dans le même état qu'Hermione.

― Censé seulement. Et pas aussi vite, non plus, tu te rappelles, lui lança Harry agacé.

― Ça suffit, les garçons. Je veux des explications maintenant.

― Mon cadeau d'anniversaire était une potion de conception. Mais, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai bu.

― Tu t'es trompé de verre.

― Non, non, non, Hermione. Celle que j'ai bue contenait une potion de dégrisement. La vraie je l'ai utilisée dans l'après-midi.

― Tu l'as donc bu avant que l'on te l'offre.

Drago émit un petit ricanement.

― Si c'était que ça. Attends la suite.

― Je ne l'ai pas prise pour la boire, mais pour la faire boire à... Lucius.

― Et pourquoi ?

― Peu importe. Lucius a dans les entrailles une potion de conception. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va avoir un bébé, suggéra Harry sur le ton de l'inquiétude.

― Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaitais.

Drago riait tellement qu'il en était rouge.

― Moi oui, mais lui non.

― D'accord. Tu es en train de me dire que tu as dérobé la potion, que tu l'as remplacé par une autre, que tu l'as fait boire sciemment à Lucius et que tu t'inquiètes maintenant, résuma Hermione. Il faut tout de suite arrêter ça. Il est peut-être encore temps...

― Tu es folle Hermione. Hors de question qu'ils sachent quoi que ce soit, et puis de toute façon, c'était ce matin que Severus avait la possibilité de stopper les effets de la potion. Il ne suffit pas de la boire. Il y a un timing à respecter.

― Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais fouillé dans les affaires de Severus.

― C'est pourquoi personne ne doit rien savoir.

Harry se leva l'air de rien pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

― Mais enfin, s'insurgea Hermione en s'asseyant à côté du garçon.

― Ça n'a pas l'air bien grave, dit Pompon en voyant son potentiel patient attablé.

― Tu vois, tu t'es fait du souci pour rien, intervint Severus.

― Pas grave ! Pas grave, s'indigna Harry. Drago a failli m'étouffer avec un pochon.

― Je ne t'ai pas étouffé Potter ! Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu signifiait les yeux narquois du jeune homme.

― Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait déranger Mme Pomfresh, claironna Harry.

― Ce n'est rien, mon garçon. Je vous laisse, s'excusa l'infirmière.

Severus observait Lucius engloutir son cinquième croissant. Ce dernier sentant le regard outré de Severus posé sur lui le reposa immédiatement.

― Et bien quoi ! Lançaient deux yeux gris ombrageux. Les émotions fortes me creusent ! Soutint Lucius en reprenant le croissant qu'il venait de poser.

― Quel nom as-tu donné à ton dragon ?

― Je n'y ai pas encore songé, mais je crois que Erol fera l'affaire. Qu'en dites-vous ? Je vais le montrer à Hagrid, tu m'accompagnes Drago. Enfin, si tu as l'autorisation de ta femme, se moqua gentiment Harry.

― Gros bêta, protesta énergiquement la jeune femme en se ruant sur Harry comme elle le faisait autrefois avant de se rendre compte que tout n'était pas tout à fait comme avant. Harry était l'époux du ministre. Elle-même était sa belle fille. Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur Malefoy, se reprit la jeune femme en se redressant respectueusement. Avec ça, elle n'avait salué personne. Mes hommages du matin messieurs, rectifia-t-elle.

Lucius lui adressa un signe de la tête ainsi que Severus.

― Je vous adresse mes félicitations à tous les deux, observa le Lord à l'attention des jeunes mariés.

Severus acquiesça poliment.

― Merci, père. Hermione et moi allons chercher un appartement dès que...

― Tu me vexerais, fils. Vous êtes ici chez vous, concéda le Lord en accaparant le bras de Severus pour marquer l'assentiment de son époux, Harry étant déjà acquis à sa cause.

― Merci Monsieur le Ministre.

― Uniquement au ministère, Hermione. À ce propos, me feriez-vous les faveurs de votre présence ? Drago m'a certifié que vous me seriez d'une précieuse aide.

Hermione rosit. Sa coupe courte mettait en valeur la fraicheur de son doux visage. Si Harry avait changé, son apparence devait être qualifiée également de différente. Pour ses études en France, Hermione avait opté pour une coupe très courte. Le matin, elle n'avait pas forcément le temps de démêler son épaisse chevelure avant d'aller à la fac. Une coupe courte lui avait semblé la meilleure option de son point de vue à elle. Elle avait également opté pour du pratique au niveau vestimentaire et budgétaire. Pantalon cigarette ou jupe droite, sur un cardigan de couleur. L'hiver, elle portait un trench doublé.

Mais, c'était au tout début de l'été qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Hermione venait de consulter les listes des étudiants admis dont elle faisait partie et sous la pression de deux de ses amies, elle portait une tenue estivale. L'une d'elles avait un permis et après avoir eu les résultats les filles s'accordaient une pause sur les plages de Normandie. Hermione portait donc un minuscule short jaune citron, une chemisette blanche ouverte sur une poitrine généreusement bronzée ainsi que des pieds nus orangée. Sa joie se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait heurté un jeune homme aussi euphorique qu'elle.

« Granger ? » Avait-il déclaré sur fond de curiosité.

Sur les trois étudiantes, deux étaient parties bronzer le reste de leur anatomie. Hermione, quant à elle, avait été sous le charme de l'étudiant en médecine, le reste de la journée. Drago l'avait invité à déjeuner, puis à diner. Elle avait accepté un dernier verre chez le jeune homme en espérant qu'il lui propose de partager autre chose.

Au petit matin, Hermione s'était étirée dans les bras du blondinet. Pour la jeune femme, c'était comme une évidence bien que ça ne lui ressemble pas. C'était peu être un peu précipité. Drago ne lui avait rien promis. Il s'était comporté en parfait gentleman. Mais tout avait basculé lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour. La jeune femme était encore vierge parce qu'elle avait le sentiment d'être tombée amoureuse d'un vert et argent de Poudlard. Drago lui avait proposé dès le lendemain de venir habiter avec lui. Hermione avait accepté et puis le jour où la nouvelle de sa grossesse avait été acquise, soit deux jours avant leur départ, Drago avait fait sa déclaration. Ils avaient échangé leurs consentements. Drago lui avait fait savoir à son réveil qu'il était peut-être temps de renouer avec leurs racines anglaises.

De son petit nuage, Hermione avait réalisé l'étendue des changements. La jeune femme avait réclamé un peu de lecture et Drago s'était procuré des journaux sorciers. Si on ne parlait plus de mariage, en revanche il était question du ministre et de son jeune époux.

Hermione avait eu une réaction bizarre en réalisant qu'elle était devenue la belle fille de Lucius Malefoy, ministre du monde magique. Elle avait déclaré au blondinet avec des yeux effarés qu'elle le quittait. Drago s'était contenté de lui dire, « Bien sur Hermione, bien sur ! » en embrassant résolument sa femme.

Après tout, Harry avait l'air de s'y faire.

― Avec plaisir, Lucius, dit-elle au ministre en se félicitant d'avoir porté son choix sur un élégant tailleur noir.

Hermione se leva pour emboiter les pas de son beau père. Quant à Severus, il nourrissait Erol, le majordome ayant refusé de sacrifier ses précieux doigts. Il arrivait au maitre d'hôtel de dénouer les trapèzes du ministre après une harassante journée. Severus pesta à deux ou trois reprises où la petite créature légendaire confondit ses doigts avec la nourriture.

Le maitre des potions partit à Poudlard avec des poupées plein les doigts, Erol sous le bras.

Les garçons rentrèrent dans l'après-midi, ainsi que Severus, les doigts toujours pleins de pansements.

Lucius rata le dîner ainsi qu'Hermione.

― Va falloir t-y faire, soupira le jeune homme en portant une tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

― Se faire à quoi trésor, demanda Lucius en prenant la main de Harry pour l'embrasser.

― À tes nombreux retards. Sans compter que le weekend tu passes plus de temps au ministère qu'à la maison bougonna, le jeune homme.

― La rentrée est dans un mois, Harry et je n'ai pas trop de temps. Minerva fait un travail formidable, mais cette rentrée n'est pas une rentrée comme les autres. Sans compter qu'ils ont pris du retard au niveau des dortoirs. J'avais pourtant expliqué que les plus jeunes sorciers devaient rester ensemble. J'avais prévu de les loger dans l'aile d'un nouveau bâtiment pour ne pas qu'ils soient effrayés par les particularités du château. Et ces incapables m'ont agrandi chaque dortoir de chaque maison, pesta le ministre avant de s'apaiser en regardant sa belle-fille. C'est Hermione qui s'en est rendu compte et heureusement parce qu'il reste beaucoup à faire.

― Oui, je sais, Lucius. Veux-tu du thé ?

― Merci trésor. Je monte me coucher.

― Je ne suis pas contre une tasse, fit entendre Hermione en essayant de capter l'écoute des garçons qui parlait des nouvelles dispositions du château. Qui eut cru que le fils pouvait ne pas avoir les mêmes attentions que le père, se désola la jeune femme en se servant.

― Tu as passé une bonne journée ma chérie, se rattrapa le jeune Lord en prenant délicatement la main de sa femme. Tu nous excuseras Harry.

― Merci chouchou.

― Hermione ! Tu sais que je déteste ça.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à lauemiau, à brigitte26, à Oparu, à shenendoahcalyssa et à stormtrooper2. J'adore vous lire.

Bonne lecture, Eladora.

Chapitre 4 ― Maudits canapés.

Tous les matins, Harry se faisait remonter les bretelles par Hermione et Drago. Le jeune couple considérait que plus le temps passait plus l'annonce officielle serait délicate. Mais tous les matins, ils se heurtaient à un mur. Chouchouté de part en part par ses ainés, le jeune homme oubliait allègrement que l'inéluctable allait se produire. Harry ne changerait pas d'un poil et Lucius en subirait les affres.

Son corps avait commencé à se modifier même s'il n'en était pleinement conscient. Lucius engloutissait pourtant un certain nombre de viennoiseries avant de confier à son majordome les bons soins de son repas de midi.

Malgré tout, un matin marqua un changement notable. Non pas que Lucius avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était un pantalon impossible à fermer. On peut dire qu'Harry avait la chance avec lui. Severus était déjà parti à Poudlard. Sinon, il aurait de suite tiqué sur l'abdomen qui pointait entre les deux bords du pantalon. Il n'y avait que Lucius pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'il avait pris de la bedaine nonobstant le fait qu'il avait notoirement modifié son comportement alimentaire.

— Veux-tu ramener mes pantalons chez le tailleur ? Frédéricks les a pris hier. Il n'y en a pas un seul qui me va, remarqua le Lord un pan de pantalon dans chaque main.

— Tu as raison. Il a dû se tromper dans tes mensurations, fit semblant de constater le jeune homme. Ou alors il a confondu avec celles de Severus.

Lucius sembla ravi de ses explications. Une grimace afficha toute sa satisfaction.

― C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Il va m'entendre celui-là. Je le paye une petite fortune pour qu'il me livre un boulot de merde. Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je vais bosser en t'attendant. Presse-le ! J'ai déjà une heure de retard. Si tu pouvais après passer au ministère, Weasley serait ravi.

Harry arriva chez le tailleur les pantalons sous le bras. Le pauvre homme se confondit en excuses bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une telle chose ait pu se produire. Harry la saisissait très bien puisque c'est lui même qui avait modifié la taille.

Le tailleur l'élargit à nouveau des quelques centimètres correspondant aux mensurations du Lord. Harry fit de même en sortant de chez le boutiquier pour assurer ses arrières.

Lucius était dans les cuisines. Toujours en caleçon, un croissant dans chaque main, il mordait tour à tour dans l'un ou l'autre. Il leva le nez de son dossier. Un sourire admirable éclaira son visage. En observant la scène, Harry se demanda comment Lucius faisait pour ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il ingurgitait. Tout du moins le matin, parce que dans la journée, Frédéricks lui préparait de quoi déjeuner. Et puis le soir, lorsque Lucius ratait le diner, il lui arrivait de grignoter en cuisines et de bavarder avec son majordome.

― Tiens, lui dit Harry en lui tendant un pantalon retouché.

Les autres avaient été confiés au majordome.

― À la bonne heure, je vais enfin avoir l'air décent.

― Tu avais raison. Ton tailleur s'est rendu compte de son erreur et a offert de les retoucher gracieusement.

― C'est le moins qu'il pouvait faire, argua le Lord pour obvier son désagrément. J'ai plus d'une heure de retard. Dis-moi où est Frédéricks ! Il ne m'a pas préparé mes sandwichs habituels. Je ne tiendrais jamais la journée avec un malheureux croissant dans le ventre.

― Tu devrais t'accommoder d'une salade, suggéra Harry. Profite de l'été pour varier tes repas !

― Tu n'es pas diététicienne que je sache. Si je ne rentre pas trop tard, je t'emmène courir. On verra bien qui est le plus lourdaud des deux. Ah Frédéricks ! J'aimerais que mes sandwichs soient prêts dans deux minutes.

― Bien monsieur, répondit le majordome en posant un pied aux cuisines. Que désir manger ces messieurs ?

― Une salade, merci Frédéricks. Je la partagerais avec Drago. Severus mange rarement le midi.

Harry déjeuna avec Drago dans le parc. Puis, il rentra se changer pour aller à Poudlard.

Charlie Weasley livrait dans l'après-midi des caisses au garde-chasse pour la rentrée à venir. Il proposa son aide pour acheminer les caisses. Elles s'entassèrent dans le hall de l'école avant de rejoindre celles qui étaient alignées autour de la cabane. Hagrid était ravi de voir arriver les deux hommes, il avait déjà transformé une partie de sa maison en nurserie. Une douzaine de caisses ouvertes laissait apercevoir des bébés affamés.

― Pas de précipitations, les enfants. Papa s'occupe de tout.

Il est toujours aussi infernal, songea le jeune homme avec amusement. Le garde-chasse n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Les créatures magiques le rendaient complètement gaga, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change. Et comme, les dragons avaient toujours eu ses faveurs, le garde-chasse était comblé.

Deux heures plus tard, les trois hommes avaient contenté l'imposante marmaille.

Charly, après avoir laissé ses instructions au garde-chasse repartit au ministère.

Harry serait rentré au manoir si Severus ne l'avait pas appelé. Celui-ci avait reçu un hibou du ministère requérant un breuvage pour le ministre, lui-même, sujet à une intoxication alimentaire.

Lucius avait dû ajourner ses réunions, reporter ses rendez-vous devant l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas quitté ses toilettes privé depuis qu'il était arrivé et l'absorption de ses sandwichs n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Le ministre vomissait tripes et boyaux sous l'œil affolé de sa secrétaire.

― Tu peux apporter rapidement cette potion au ministère. Lucius est plutôt mal en point. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'en occuper moi-même, mais je passerais dès que j'aurais une minute. Il a dû manger une cochonnerie. Lucius mange tout et n'importe quoi en ce moment.

Harry était certain qu'il se serait fait écharper si Severus avait été là. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Et il l'était pour faire l'annonce de sa surprise. Lucius avait tout au plus besoin d'un anti nauséeux. C'était peut-être même dangereux qu'il absorbe une potion contre indiquée.

― OK ! Affirma tout de même le jeune homme.

Harry préférait se frotter à la colère d'un Lord en piteux état qu'à un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Il rangea le breuvage dans une poche. Transplana devant le bâtiment en suivant les règles d'usage.

― Comment il se sent Hermione ?

― Éreinté, migraineux et nauséeux. Ce n'est peut-être pas dans le bon ordre, mais c'est en gros ce qu'il ressent. Tu attendais quoi d'autre ? Se moqua la jeune femme.

Harry fit la grimace en sortant le flacon de sa poche.

― Tu ne comptes pas lui donner, Harry, s'inquiéta Hermione en voyant son ami jouer avec le contenant en verre. C'est de ça qu'il a besoin, lui indiqua la future maman en mettant dans la main du jeune homme un gros flacon étiqueté.

― Non. Bien sûr que non, Hermione. Tu peux attendre dehors. Merci pour la potion.

― Avec plaisir. Je viendrais juste pour ramasser les morceaux. Devant l'air incertain du jeune homme, elle ajouta. Les tiens Harry !

Le jeune homme frappa à la porte. Il entra de suite. Lucius était vautré en quelque sorte sur son canapé. Son teint avait la couleur de la craie. Les paupières du ministre étaient clauses, mais ses traits tendus anticipaient la prochaine salve de gargouillements qui le précipiterait aux toilettes.

Les pas du jeune claquèrent sur le parquet en bois.

Lucius ouvrit les yeux et se redressa avec difficulté.

― Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru mourir dix fois. Donne-moi cette fichue potion Harry ! Je n'en peux plus de vomir.

Lucius tendit la main vers Harry. Le jeune homme en avait un dans chaque main. Un petit flacon. Un grand flacon. Harry lui tendit le plus gros des deux avec une belle étiquette où était inscrit « Potion anti-nausée ».

Lucius en but les trois quarts avant de lire l'étiquette.

― C'est avec ça que Severus compte soigner mon intoxication. J'ai pourtant été claire, pesta Lucius en rendant le flacon à son jeune époux.

― Ce flacon-ci, c'est Hermione qui me l'a donné. L'autre c'est Severus.

― Alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné celui-là en premier ? Beugla Lucius en affichant tout son mécontentement. Ça t'amuse ! Moi pas.

― Je pense qu'il te rendrait plus malade que tu ne l'es. Et si c'est Hermione qui me l'a donné, ce n'est pas par hasard. Elle en boit chaque matin. Évidemment dans son état c'est normal.

― Hermione est enceinte, répliqua le Lord en ne comprenant pas bien où Harry voulait en venir en enfonçant des portes ouvertes. Aide-moi à me lever, Harry ! Je crois que je vais encore vomir, affirma le ministre en peinant à se redresser tant l'homme était épuisé.

― Toi aussi, Lucius... Tu fais partie dorénavant du monde des futures mamans.

Harry se sentit lâche de profiter de la faiblesse passagère de son époux pour divulguer ses méfaits.

― **Comment ça enceinte ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête de femme enceinte, morveux ? **Rugit le Lord en puisant dans sa colère pour se remettre sur ses pieds.

― Tu as bu la potion de Severus, Lucius. Mon cadeau d'anniversaire en quelque sorte.

― **C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour me contrarier, morveux. Donne-moi cette fichue potion, Harry ! **

Lucius avança vers Harry, qui lui-même reculait vers la sortie. Lucius n'était pour le moment pas dangereux, mais le pire était sans doute à venir.

― Et bien, donne-lui ! Entendit le jeune homme dans son dos.

― C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, s'accorda à dire le Lord en posant sur un guéridon le flacon étiqueté. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce truc immonde pour femmes enceintes, tu entends morveux.

Ledit morveux déglutit. C'est curieux comment, quand l'angoisse vous tient, vos sens sont hyper à l'écoute. Son angoisse, à lui, tirait sur le rouge colérique. Celui de Severus.

Harry fit volte-face. Enfin, Severus l'y aida.

― Tu as fait ça ?

Purement rhétorique en réalité puisque Harry était secoué comme un prunier par son ainé. Il n'allait pas en sortir des prunes, mais l'idée était là.

Lucius passa la main là où le bouton de son pantalon tiraillait.

— Je veux que tu y mettes un terme, grinça le Lord dont la seule pensée de sa gracile silhouette s'alourdissant lui donnait la nausée.

― Rigoureusement impossible, parvint à dire le maitre des potions les paumes de ses mains refermées sur les épaules de ses tracas. La potion que j'ai conçue modifie les organes au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la grossesse. L'accouchement est la seule alternative possible. Quant à toi, jeune imbécile, maugréa Severus en secouant toujours avec autant de conviction son conjoint, je n'ai plus le pouvoir de te coller, mais sache que tu n'es pas prêt de remettre les pieds au manoir.

― Severus ! Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque, mais songe à la mauvaise publicité que ça va nous faire.

― Arrêtez toute cette esbroufe ! Attaqua sèchement Harry

en faisant rouler ses épaules pour se débarrasser des mains pressantes de Severus. Vous vous octroyez des libertés. Je m'en octroie. Si j'ai fait le choix d'être avec vous, ce n'est pas pour que vous me laissiez dans mon coin. Votre relation est plus ancienne, je le conçois, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'accepte tout.

― De quoi tu parles Harry ?

Harry avait le tournis, les épaules endolories, le cœur aussi, bien que là ça soit la colère qui prédomine.

― Du jour où tu as posé ton cul sur l'alcôve du bureau de Lucius. Le jour de mon anniversaire.

« Je reprendrais bien du dessert ! »

Severus blêmit.

― AH ! C'est le même effet que ça m'a fait. Content que ça t'embarrasse parce que sur le coup ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donnait ! J'ai donc songé à une petite vengeance très palpitante.

― **Je vais t'en donner du palpitant, morveux !** Éclata Lucius en agitant sa baguette sous le nez du jeune homme.

― Dis quelque chose !

Severus l'écarta d'un geste brusque.

― Il n'a rien à dire. Lucius m'a fait sortir de son bureau parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu me trouves là et je comprends mieux pourquoi.

― Tais toi morveux ! Combien de temps vais-je devoir supporter cette chose ? Grimaça Lucius en désignant son abdomen.

― Je dirais cinq mois. Ce qui devrait nous conduire au même terme que celui de Hermione. C'est vrai ce que dit Harry ? Le sourcil gauche marqua l'interrogation. Le droit l'étonnement.

― Quand tu dis nous. Je te signale quand même, que ça n'est pas toi qui attends un enfant, rumina le Lord. Que ce n'est pas toi qui vas devoir subir les affres de la grossesse ! Et que ce n'est toujours pas toi qui vas devoir supporter ces agréments.

― La prochaine fois, tu regarderas avant de poser ton postérieur n'importe où Lucius Malefoy !

― Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, émit Harry pour signifier à ses ainés qu'il n'y avait pas de raisons que leur triangle amoureux ne se rompe.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'avait l'air de penser ses ainés.

― Oh je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je n'avais rien à faire dans ton labo. Pas touche à mes affaires ! Franchement ça me déplait énormément cette °excessivité° dans nos rapports. Ça fait plus de cinq ans que l'on est ensemble et presque autant que l'on est marié, j'avais pensé que tout ce temps donnait droit à une part de reconnaissance.

Severus sortit en grommelant, Lucius pris de nausée la quitta également.

0°0

Le mois qui suivit fut une véritable torture pour tout le monde. Les échanges verbaux furent compliqués, voir inexistants. Chacun sa chambre. Chacun son territoire. Chacun son emploi du temps. Hermione était la seule à échanger avec Lucius pourtant ingérable. Au ministère, il changeait d'avis toutes les trente secondes. Ses pauvres diables de subordonnés avaient toutes les peines du monde à répondre à ses exigences, encore moins à les suivre. Ils rasaient tous les couloirs dans l'espoir de ne pas avoir à croiser son chemin. Harry passait la plupart du temps à Poudlard en vue de la rentrée, mais il lui arrivait souvent de tenir compagnie au garde-chasse. Il rentrait bien souvent en fin de journée. Le jeune homme croisait rarement quelqu'un, hormis Drago et Hermione qui lui narrait ses interminables journées autour d'un petit dîner. Quant à Severus, il avait fini par admettre qu'un peu plus de souplesse ne pourrait nuire à personne en conséquence de quoi, il ne voyait pas d'objections à ce que le jeune homme ait accès à ses lieux de prédilection. Il rudoya tout de même Harry verbalement parce qu'il n'était pas certain de tenir le coup avec un Lucius enceint. Un soir comme un autre, Harry dina avec Hermione et Drago. Hermione remonta dans sa chambre. Les garçons sortirent à Londres après avoir pris le café avec Severus.

Lucius arriva au manoir excédé. Sa journée avait été particulièrement chargée en désagréments. Rien ni personne ne calmait ses nausées qui lui donnaient une humeur massacrante.

Severus lisait lorsque Lucius entra dans le petit salon. L'air ambiant calme et plaisant se chargea soudain en électricité. Severus posa ses lunettes, ferma son livre pour se consacrer à son époux dont les bruyants déplacements témoignaient de la nervosité.

Lucius se servit un cognac qu'il vida d'un trait. Il se servit un deuxième verre qu'il vida à moitié. Severus ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de finir son verre. Il l'intercepta.

― Tu bois trop.

― Je te prie de ne pas faire de discours commençant par « dans ton état ». Je hais mon état. Je l'exècre. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, trépigna le Lord affecté par l'avancée de sa grossesse.

― Moi, non plus. Tu es devenu odieux, Lucius. Faire chambre à part ne résoudra rien. Harry est aussi malheureux que toi. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps que vous fassiez la paix ? Harry m'adresse si peu la parole que j'ai le sentiment qu'il pense que l'on est ligué contre lui.

― À évidement ! Bougonna Lucius. Dans ton cas, c'est bien plus évident. Je suis d'accord. J'ai eu tort de jouer à ça.

― Et bien, dis-le lui bon sang ! Et cessez de vous observer en chiens de faïence ! J'ai le sentiment que vous avez oublié ce pour quoi nous sommes là.

Lucius quitta la pièce pour aller jouer du piano. C'était la seule chose qui pouvait alléger son humeur. Il prit place sur le tabouret et laissa ses doigts courir sur les touches. Un frémissement au niveau de son abdomen le fit sursauter, Lucius continua néanmoins de jouer. Cette étrange sensation se fit sentir une deuxième fois. Cette fois, il interrompit son morceau et passa maladroitement la main sur son abdomen.

Il pouvait percevoir de légers mouvements sous ses doigts. C'était bizarre comme sensation. Bizarre et à la fois intriguant pour l'homme qu'il était.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé à la grossesse de Narcissa. Ça n'était pas ses préoccupations premières de l'époque. Là non plus. Mais c'était lui le principal intéressé.

Le Lord plaqua sa main plus fermement sur son abdomen. Les mouvements se répétèrent puis s'intensifièrent légèrement. La perception était troublante. Il aurait aimé la partager avec Harry puisque c'était lui qui aurait dû être à sa place. C'était lui qui avait réclamé cette famille dont le premier membre grandissait dans son ventre. Le salon était vide. À cette heure indue, le manoir était calme. Severus était sans doute monté se coucher.

Malgré la pénombre, Lucius avança jusqu'au lit. Severus dormait à poings fermés.

Lucius s'assit au bord puis il avança sa main sur le bras qui sortait des draps. Severus ronchonna, mais se laissa faire.

― Tu sens quelque chose ?

― Je crois, oui, lui répondit une voix ensommeillée. On dirait qu'il a le hoquet.

― Un petit gratouilli en quelque sorte. Tu crois que Harry aimerait...

La voix du Lord était hésitante.

― Il est sorti avec Drago... à Londres.

Si Lucius devait se réconcilier avec Harry, c'est maintenant qu'il devait le faire. Severus avait raison, il était irritable. Invivable était plus approprié. Principalement parce que cette brouille lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

Lucius modifia quelque peu son apparence pour pouvoir circuler en toute tranquillité dans le Londres nocturne.

Sur les conseils avisés de Severus, Lucius éclusa les pubs de sa connaissance. Le dernier était un club privé. Il l'avait fréquenté autrefois. La première salle était bondée. En traversant la piste, Lucius fut abordé à deux reprises. Il les esquiva gentiment. L'autre salle n'était pas aussi bondée. Malgré tout, l'atmosphère était chaude. Et les quelques garçons qui dansaient savaient à quoi s'en tenir en venant là. Des couples, voir des trios se formait. Certains disparaissaient derrière des portes qui accueillaient des salons privés. Lucius connaissait ses endroits où le sexe faisait loi. Il n'aurait pas trainé si deux silhouettes familières n'avaient pas attiré son attention. Affublés de cuirs moulants et de teeshirts qui l'étaient tout autant, les deux jeunes gens évoluaient au son d'une musique langoureuse et sensuelle. Un troisième, collé à Harry, arborait une magnifique érection. Le cuir de son pantalon était tendu à l'extrême. Il se frottait aux fesses du jeune homme avec bien trop d'indécence pour qu'il reste là les bras ballants à attendre que le cuir moule bite l'enlève. Lucius sortit de sa poche quelques billets. Il les tendit au jeune éphèbe qui se contorsionnait un peu trop près pour être honnête. Celui-ci empocha l'argent sans broncher et consentit à se décoller.

― Tu as intérêt à être aussi chaud que Marco, coco ! Lança Harry le regard voilé.

Il plaqua sa main aux fesses de l'homme s'étonnant de sa hardiesse. Puis il fit le tour sans voir que Drago avait identifié son père.

― Harry ! Toussota discrètement, celui-ci dans l'espoir d'interrompre cette scène de séduction.

Chaud bouillant, Harry attrapa fermement l'entrejambe du blond, puis colla sa bouche dans le cou de l'homme. Drago pouffa bien malgré lui, mais le regretta aussitôt en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui jeta son père. Embarrassé le jeune homme prit la direction de la sortie. L'air frais de la nuit le fit frissonner et dégriser rapidement.

Quant à Harry, il usait de ses charmes pour donner de la vigueur à des parties molles.

― Une petite pipe te décoincerait la queue, mon chou ! Susurra le plus jeune en s'attaquant avec rapidité à la braguette qui coulissa avec brio.

Ses lèvres pleines engloutirent avec la même énergie la totalité du sexe. Harry prit comme un encouragement les phalanges qui harponnèrent sa chevelure. En réalité, Lucius cherchait à s'échapper à cette ardente prise en bouche. Mais la chair étant humaine, son sexe prit nettement l'avantage. Tant et si bien qu'il ondulait à présent du bassin et que la bouche du beau brun lui faisait subir d'affolants outrages. Et avant qu'il ne discerne quoi que ce soit. Un deuxième zip se fit fait entendre.

Les lèvres de Harry affolaient ses sens. Son corps se mouvait avec grâce autour des lèvres qui enserraient divinement bien plus que son gland.

La cloison contre laquelle il était adossé ne lui semblait plus aussi rigide. Lucius eut la sensation qu'il s'en détachait. Mais il n'en avait cure. Son attention, enfin ce qu'il en restait était suspendu à la bouche du beau brun. Cependant, son subconscient tiqua au bruissement d'un sachet que l'on déchire. Pas suffisamment, pour que son esprit s'attarde à reprendre pied. Non. Une seule pensée cohérente l'exhortait à se mouvoir au rythme de la bouche qui l'embrasait. Il était au bord de l'implosion. Les lèvres pleines s'affairaient à le rendre dingue. Harry accentua son emprise en remontant une main inoccupée vers le haut. Elle se faufila, incendiaire, jusqu'à débusquer un téton charnu et dur. Ses lèvres s'animèrent avec plus de force et d'agilité.

Lucius, agité de régals, ne s'offusqua pas de l'intrusion annale à laquelle il s'accommoda en ondulant plus lascivement du bassin. Lentement, il perdait pied et les dernières connexions qu'il pouvait avoir avec le monde du réel s'effaçaient dans ce ballet qui le sollicitait de toute part. Harry chérissait le côté pile du Lord. Ses tétons en feu quémandaient plus d'attention. Son sexe ficelé de bons sentiments l'enjoignait à grogner son contentement.

Quant au côté face, ledit Marco, qui avait conduit le couple dans une pièce privée, s'apprêtait à l'envahir de façon brutale. Après avoir ôté ses doigts, le jeune homme planta sa hampe avec dextérité. Il délivra quelques assauts bien sentis avant que les chairs ne se referment avec force sur lui. Le jeune homme éjacula aussitôt. Il sortit ensuite du fourreau éprouvé et fila sans demander son reste.

Harry avala avec gourmandise la liqueur chaude tandis que ses mains empoignèrent avec fermeté les globes finement ciselés. Ses phalanges s'aventurèrent dans les plis chauds indélicatement turgescents. Quand il vit où il était, Harry se douta que c'était là l'œuvre de Marco. Le jeune homme avait eu en tête de l'abreuver de plaisir en toute discrétion. Harry s'attarda dans les plis chauds. L'homme ronronna lorsque ses phalanges s'animèrent avec plus de vitalité. Harry put se régaler d'une autre goulée de liqueur. Après quoi, il se redressa dans l'intention d'accréditer ses services. L'homme lui plaisait, il n'y avait donc aucune raison à ce qu'il ne lui fasse pas savoir.

Lucius, après cette splendide baise, entreprit de déconnecter ses parties gorgées de sang. Le jeune homme n'était visiblement pas disposé à en rester là. Ses émeraudes brulaient plus que jamais d'un feu ardent. Lucius s'en était privé et par la même en avait privé le jeune homme. Ses lèvres furent prises d'assaut et son sexe ne demandait que ça pour reprendre du service.

― J'ai envie de toi, susurra le garçon dans son baiser. Mais sans Marco. Je peux te rendre aussi dingue sans que tu aies à débourser quoi que ce soit.

Son haleine avait le gout du sexe. Lucius se ressaisit ne voulant pas emprunter le chemin de cette pente glissante. En toute discrétion, Lucius pouvait révéler sa véritable identité.

― Harry !

― Lucius !

Les yeux du garçon exorbités de surprise toisaient avec insistance ses traits.

Difficile de paraitre choqué en pareille circonstance.

― Tu ne manques pas d'air ! Grommela le jeune homme. Depuis quand tu payes pour te faire ramoner ? Remarque moi je m'en tape...

Une gifle cinglante frappa de plein fouet la joue pâle. Les larmes affleurèrent aussitôt dans les beaux yeux émeraude.

― J'ai payé cet âne pour qu'il te laisse tranquille, Harry.

― Marco n'a pas reçu le bon message. Tu n'as pas eu l'air de t'en plaindre, argua le jeune homme méprisant.

― Je ne suis pas venu pour me disputer avec toi Harry.

― Pour baiser sans doute ! Tu n'es peut-être pas suffisamment satisfait chez toi... J'avais pourtant le sentiment...

Une autre gifle interrompit le garçon.

― Cela suffit, Harry. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très fairplay avec toi, mais tu ne t'es pas privé. Nous voilà donc à égalité.

― Ce n'est pas le sentiment que j'avais. Je n'ai pas fait autant d'esbroufe quand je vous ai vu Severus et toi. J'aurais pu aller voir ailleurs.

― C'est ce que tu viens de faire. Non ?

― Parce que je n'avais plus chez moi de quoi être contenté, fit savoir le jeune homme en colère.

― OK, disons qu'il n'y aura pas d'entorse à la règle si l'intervention de Marco reste ici. Désolé de t'avoir giflé, Harry. Je démarre au quart de tour en ce moment.

― Tu sais que la grossesse attise entre autres la libido.

― Je ne dois pas avoir les bonnes hormones.

― Tu verras.

― En attendant, on rentre, jeune homme. Vous avez une couche à regagner.

Harry s'attela à rendre plus présentable son homme. Après quoi ses lèvres dénichèrent le cou tendre pour aspirer exquisement le grain de peau.

Lucius n'eut pas à passer sous silence l'épisode de la boîte. Severus dormait comme s'il n'avait jamais été réveillé. Malgré la petitesse du lit, Lucius et Harry se glissèrent sous les couvertures, chacun d'un côté du lit. Ils se réveillèrent dans leur lit commun.

Harry était blotti contre Severus. Il en était de même pour Lucius.

Le maitre des potions arbora un sourire satisfait en se réveillant. Harry s'étira dans ses bras en cherchant ses lèvres. La chaleur de ses deux hommes lui avait manqué.

― Bien dormi, trésor ?

― Merveilleusement bien Severus.

Harry enroula la taille professorale avec tendresse. Il roula ensuite pour s'approprier un peu plus son homme. Sa jambe passa sur le devant de Severus et s'arrima à celle de Lucius. Le jeune homme se retrouva à califourchon. Son baiser reprit de plus belle de sorte qu'il finit pas réveiller la literie tout entière.

― Je crois avoir trouvé comment mettre un terme à tes nausées.

― Ah et comment ? Se renseigna le principal intéressé.

― Une méthode moldue qui consiste à injecter un produit directement dans le corps.

― Une piqure ! Frissonna Harry après avoir roucoulé de bonheur entre ses deux hommes.

― Ça ne doit pas être bien méchant.

― Je ne dirais pas méchant, mais douloureux au possible.

― N'en fait pas toute une affaire Harry. Ce n'est pas toi que je vais piquer.

― Encore heureux ! Grogna le jeune homme en se redressant malgré la chaleur qui enveloppait son corps pour se lever.

― Et pourquoi je te pris ?

― Pour rien.

― De toute façon, ce n'est pas tes fesses que je vais piquer, affirma Severus en se levant à son tour.

Severus prit ce dont il avait besoin après quoi il se rassit sur le lit.

― Sur le ventre.

Lucius obtempéra de mauvaise grâce. Les émeraudes ourlées de panique avaient de quoi lui ficher la frousse.

Severus rabattit le drap sur le dos de Lucius. Celui-ci beugla derechef en sentant l'aiguille s'enficher brusquement dans sa fesse.

― Un peu de modération Lucius. Ce n'est pas si douloureux.

― Horrible, grommela Le Lord en serrant étroitement ses fesses le temps que le liquide s'écoule.

Malheureusement pour lui la douleur sévit une seconde fois. Lucius beugla de plus belle.

― Je croyais que tu avais terminé.

― Si tu arrêtais de bouger, je pense que ce serait moins douloureux, lui asséna Severus qui tenait maladroitement la seringue entre ses doigts.

― Ça ne va pas du tout parrain, intervint Drago attiré par les cris de son père. Tu es trop crispé. Donne-moi ça, je vais m'en occuper.

― **Serait-il possible d'avoir un minimum d'intimité ? Mes fesses et moi ne sommes pas assimilables au quai 9 3/4 que je sache ! **Tonitrua Lucius Malefoy cramoisi de douleur et de honte.

Il se retourna pour voir ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

― Hors de question que tu touches à mes fesses !

Cela s'adressait à son fils. Le silence, lui, était dû à l'aiguille sur le point d'attaquer une troisième fois son postérieur. Lucius sursauta si violemment que l'aiguille cassa net dans sa fesse gauche. La droite étant déjà sévèrement malmenée.

― Détends-toi mon amour ! Lui dit Harry en pressant ses mains dans les siennes. Lucius s'en libéra pour faire front. Le visage crispé de colère.

― **Me détendre ! Me détendre ! Comment veux-tu que je me détente ? Je te rappelle mon chéri que je suis dans cette affligeante situation par ta faute. Que j'ai une aiguille plantée dans la fesse qui me fait souffrir le martyre**, vociféra Lucius en s'adressant à Harry. **Alors, il est hors de question. Tu entends**, continua-t-il en s'adressant à Severus.** Il est hors de question que je supporte, cette torture, une autre fois. Vous me faites tous chier, chier et merde ! **Brailla le Lord aux portes de l'évanouissement.

Un ange passa sur la pointe des pieds.

― Ça y est, la crise est passée ? Gronda Severus une nouvelle seringue en main. Bien. Je recommence.

― **C'est hors de question** ! Hurla Lucius en s'écartant dans un sursaut de lucidité. **Et que fais-tu du morceau ?**

― Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Luce. Cette injection est la seule façon de palier aux insuffisances de la potion qui était destinée en premier lieu à Harry, lui répondit Severus en sortant un bout d'aiguille d'un coup de baguette.

― Ne me touche plus ! Énonça Lucius le visage sculpté par la colère. Qui est susceptible de faire cette injection sans que je sois obligé de hurler de douleur ? ― Hermione, suggéra Drago entre ses dents.

― Au point où j'en suis, soupira l'homme de dépit en prenant sa tête à deux mains. Il ne peut rien m'arriver de pire. Bien, va chercher ta femme, Drago !

― Je te remercie de la confiance que tu accordes à ma femme, ironisa le blondinet avant de s'enquérir de sa moitié.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Stormtrooper ( première crise dirons-nous. Pas de jugements hâtifs en ce qui concerne les débordements d'Harry. Entre nous Lucius est loin d'être un saint), à shenendoahcalyssa ( situation de crise), à (merci à toi), à brigitte26 ( comme tu dis ce n'est que le début ), à Ma-Passi0n, à Isallys Jones, à izaiza14. Merci à vous les filles !

Le chapitre 5 est consacré aux états émotionnels de Lucius. Comme il est long, la deuxième partie sera pour ce soir. Pas trop d'émotions d'un seul coup. Bisous à vous et bonne lecture, Eladora.

0°0

Chapitre 5 ― Hormoneland - Partie 1

― Tu peux entrer, Harry, laissa entendre Lucius Malefoy au jeune homme qui raclait ses semelles de chaussures dans le petit salon attenant à leur chambre.

― Je voudrais m'excuser, répondit simplement le jeune homme piqué de contrariété. On a pas mal bu avec Drago, mais ça n'était pas... enfin... tu comprends, continua Harry gêné par le regard insistant de son ainé encore alité.

― Vos tenues étaient tout de même sans équivoque. Non ?

Harry eut la bonne grâce de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il se détourna légèrement pour se donner le temps de réfléchir sans avoir le regard gris acier de son ainé greffé sur lui.

Drago et lui étaient arrivés vers 1 h du matin après avoir éclusé quelques pubs londoniens. Harry avait la mine triste. L'humeur maussade de ses ainés persistait trop à son goût. Severus l'avait à l'oeil, mais il n'était pas aussi furibard que Lucius. Normal, Lucius avait un polichinelle dans le tiroir. Harry avait répondu un peu fort à la provoc de son ainé. Mais avec le temps, il était certain que celui-ci s'en accommoderait très bien. Enfin, il l'espérait parce qu'il n'aimerait pas se faire indéfiniment battre froid par Lucius.

Lucius qui s'était inquiété de son absence. Lucius qui avait éloigné Marco en le payant grassement. Mais aussi Lucius qui s'était laissé posséder par Marco. Marco surgit de nulle part, Marco, qui leur avais plus instinctivement et avec lequel Drago et lui avaient partagé des verres, des fringues et... du sexe.

Harry était gêné. Il avait trop bu. Il supportait mal l'alcool et il s'était rendu trop entreprenant lorsque Marco avait rempli son verre.

― Elles l'étaient en effet, reprit Harry en sortant de ses méditations. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas arrêté, Lucius ? Pour voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller ? Semblait crier les émeraudes profondément affectées.

― C'est ce que tu penses ?

― Je n'en sais trop rien. Je n'étais pas moi-même hier.

― Moi, non plus, poursuivit le Lord. J'aimerais autant que Severus ne sache rien de ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

Lucius était un homme de pouvoir intransigeant. Severus n'était pas loin de s'accommoder de cette philosophie de vie. Les émeraudes s'ourlèrent d'inquiétude.

― Je sais à quoi tu penses, Harry, mais crois-moi, c'est préférable.

― Tu as vraiment payé Marco pour qu'il s'en aille ?

― Pourquoi veux-tu... Tu penses que je l'ai payé pour autre chose.

― Ben à vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien. C'était plutôt bon. Et je crois que ça ne m'a pas gêné sur le coup.

― Et maintenant ?

― Il vaut mieux ne plus en parler.

― Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, répondit Lucius mal à l'aise. Nous mettrons ça sur le compte de mes hormones défaillantes.

― Je t'aime assez en mauvais garçon.

― Ah ? Tu n'es pas fâché alors, le titilla le Lord.

― On a dit qu'on en parlait plus.

― Je crois qu'au contraire nous devrions en parler, Harry.

― Tu étais d'accord.

― Tu es en colère.

― Non.

― Si.

― Peut-être en effet. J'essaye de relativiser...

― Mais tu es déçu par mon comportement.

― Disons que...

― Choqué ?

―...

― Harry ! Bougonna Lucius. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'être choqué. Ça prouve que tu n'as pas agi de ton propre chef.

― J'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

― Je suis désolé, Harry. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser faire. Ça complique bien plus les choses maintenant.

― Tu t'excuses vraiment ?

― Et si nous allions manger.

Tous étaient attablés pour la première fois en quelques semaines. L'atmosphère semblait de bien meilleur augure. Et le retour de Lucius fut accueilli avec joie. Hermione papotait tantôt avec Drago, tantôt avec Severus qui n'en semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par l'enthousiasme de la future maman. Sans doute interrogeait-elle l'expert en potions ou bien partageait-elle son huis clos avec le maitre des lieux. L'humeur aurait pu être qualifiée de joyeuse malgré un début de matinée difficile.

Lucius en profita pour s'assoir en toute discrétion et sa main se tendit ostensiblement vers la corbeille qui regorgeait de ces petites douceurs favorites, souvenir de ses études universitaires françaises.

Sous les regards stupéfaits de l'assemblée, Harry y compris, Lucius engloutit une bonne demie douzaine de croissants, quelques tasses de thé, puis se leva serein, après avoir embrassé aux passages ses conjoints.

― Je vais prendre une douche. J'irai ensuite lire le courrier du jour, énonça-t-il grandiloquent.

― Tu ne vas pas au ministère ?

― Pas de suite. Non. Je suis un homme nouveau, dit-il en soufflant sur la paume de sa main pour envoyer un chaste baiser.

Severus adressa un signe de reconnaissance à Hermione.

― Oh ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vous savez, assura la jeune femme. Il a suffi que j'aborde le chapitre libération massive d'hormones et libido exacerbée pour que l'atmosphère devienne tout à coup plus sereine.

― Hermione ! Souffla Drago un tantinet gêné par les propos intimes de sa cher et tendre.

― Chouchou ! Que vas-tu imaginer ! Ce n'est que purement académique. En tout cas, ton père a été très attentif à ce que je lui ai dit, lui.

Ledit Chouchou entra en combustion instantanée. Sa moitié était si prolixe parfois qu'elle cédait à son enthousiasme pour abreuver son discours d'exemples concrets. Or dans ce cas précisément, Drago ne souhaitait pas servir d'exemple concret. Ce qui fit rire l'assemblée après quoi celle-ci se dispersa pour vaquer à ses occupations de la journée.

Il en fut ainsi une bonne partie de la semaine. Le calme régnait sur le manoir.

En fin de semaine, Harry émergea des brumes matinales en s'étirant comme chaque jour précédent sauf que là ses membres refusèrent de bouger. Harry se força à émerger un peu plus. Son corps était tendu à l'extrême. Mais malgré tout, il se sentait bien. Et puis il avait chaud, merveilleusement chaud. Et puis s'il poussait un peu plus ses investigations, ses attributs étaient parcourus de spirales concentriques lui occasionnant de divins frissons. Les sens véritablement enflammés, Harry écarquilla brutalement les yeux. Son regard fut happé par un loup. Quelques mèches blondes s'en échappaient. Une natte finement tressée retomba sur son visage. Il en huma le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Des notes boisées douces et rondes à respirer. Un sourire orna le bas du loup. Une ligne de dents blanches apparut. Harry tenta vainement de se redresser. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient maintenus aux quatre coins du baldaquin par des foulards de soie.

Lucius, derrière son masque, dévora de multiples baisers le grain de peau nu. Harry soupira, mais rapidement il haleta, la sueur perlant sur son torse. Son sexe pulsait à la cadence des millions de petites ondes traitresses qui tiraillaient ses sens.

― Libère-moi Luce ! Tenta le jeune homme en abreuvant de coups d'œil concupiscent la croupe finement moulée dans un magnifique cuir, le torse ceint d'une ample chemise blanche à peine boutonnée et nouée sur un ventre rond diablement sexy d'où pointaient deux audacieux tétons.

Harry passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres sèches.

― Tu sais bien que non trésor, argua le Lord en coulant lascivement son corps sur le sexe bouillant.

Harry tira comme un forcené sur ses foulards en ne réussissant qu'à s'arracher de petits cris qui ne firent qu'attiser le feu qui courait ses veines. Soumis aux désidératas de son ange blond, Harry peinait à ne pas le supplier de le prendre dans l'instant. Son corps se cabra lorsqu'une bouche gourmande happa son gland fiévreux.

― Luce ! Suffoqua Harry.

― Oui trésor ?

― Tu veux ma mort.

Le Lord défit tranquillement sa longue chevelure blonde nattée avec soin par son majordome. Celle-ci se répandit en une cascade fabuleusement voluptueuse et traitresse qui accompagna le grignotage de son corps.

Une véritable cascade de plaintes, de rugissements et de soupirs des plus doux au plus aigus déferla dans tout le manoir en venant mourir aux portes de la salle réservée au petit déjeuner bousculant allègrement la tranquillité des convives.

Écarlate, Drago déglutit à la hâte sa dernière gorgée de thé, après quoi il s'essuya la bouche, se leva et embrassa rapidement Hermione. Mais pas assez rapidement pour s'épargner l'humeur facétieuse de son père.

― Faire l'amour me donne grand faim ! Clama-t-il haut et fort à qui aurait voulu brider ses lubricités.

― Père ! Pesta son fils en tapant son poing sur la table. Êtes-vous obligé de nous faire part de vos instincts libidinaux au petit déjeuner ?

― Allons ! Ne joue pas les prudes, Drago , affirma le Lord en rivant un visage épanoui sur un autre rouge de confusion. Faire l'amour au réveil est un excellent précepte à adopter pour attaquer la journée en beauté.

Sur ce, Drago s'éclipsa sous le rire moqueur de son père. Il se frotta le poing plus pour se donner une contenance que parce qu'il s'était fait mal. Hermione fit la conversation à Harry en attendant que Lucius ait fini de se remplir le ventre.

0°0

Les appétits de Lucius, gastronomiques et charnels, s'entendent, allèrent crescendo. Aussi, le majordome s'évertua d'insonoriser bon nombre de pièces, parce que dans la pratique tout le manoir y passa transformant chaque étage en véritables baisodromes. Drago n'osait plus sortir de sa chambre. Hermione donnait l'air d'envier Harry, seul à ne pas être sur les rotules, contrairement à Severus qui avait déclaré forfait.

Quant aux excès culinaires du futur père, ils l'amenèrent à survoler Paris pour rendre une visite prénatale à un ami médecin. La voix d'une charmante hôtesse résonna aux oreilles du jeune couple. Celle-ci s'adressa à Harry.

― Monsieur ? Désireriez-vous quelque chose pour calmer les angoisses de votre dame ? Proposa-t-elle en voyant l'abondante chevelure blonde disparaître dans le cou de son interlocuteur. Nous n'allons pas tarder à atterrir. Je comprends qu'elle soit inquiète. Elle en est à combien de mois, insista la brave hôtesse.

Un regard orageux se planta dans les yeux de l'hôtesse de l'air.

― Oh ! Veuillez m'excuser, Monsieur, bafouilla la jeune femme confuse. Vous avez parfaitement le droit d'avoir les cheveux longs et du ventre aussi, s'excusa-t-elle avant de prendre la fuite devant la stupidité de ses propos.

― Franchement, Harry, est-ce que j'ai une tête de bonne femme enceinte stressée et angoissée ? Plaida le Lord en plantant ses ongles fraichement manucurés dans l'avant-bras de son époux en poussant d'affreux cris de vierges effarouchées. Ces moldus sont d'une stupidité sans borne, poursuivit-il en labourant ledit bras.

Définitivement oui, mon amour pensa Harry avant de retirer son bras sévèrement meurtri qui se fit harponner sans autre forme de procès.

― Tu peux ôter tes ongles manucurés de mon avant-bras, Luce chéri.

Lucius arbora un sourire satisfait. Harry frotta sa peau rougie et douloureuse où des marques d'ongles subsistaient.

― J'ai le droit de les mettre ailleurs ? s'enquit-il en dessinant innocemment de son index les contours de la braguette de son jeune époux.

― Luce chéri ! Tiens-toi correctement et enlève tout de suite tes mains de mon pantalon. La vieille dame assise à ta droite nous fait les gros yeux.

― Bonjour, madame, énonça le Lord en s'adressant à la personne âgée avec un sourire narquois.

Cette dernière exhala son outrage puis tourna la tête vers une autre rangée que la sienne.

― Elle devrait plutôt nous remercier, trésor. À son âge, les plaisirs de la chair sont ma foi fort rares, susurra Lucius mielleux à l'oreille du jeune homme.

― Luce ! Tu n'es vraiment pas sortable, gronda Harry en donnant une petite tape sur la main qui s'était à nouveau égarée sur ses attributs.

― J'ai envie d'une petite gâterie, minauda un Lucius chauffé à mort en triturant de longues phalanges agitées.

― Enfin, Lucius tu n'y pense pas ! Tu attendras que l'on soit arrivé à l'hôtel.

― Tu es méchant, Harry ! Pleurnicha le Lord en prenant l'air catastrophé d'un garçonnet à qui l'on aurait retiré la sucette.

― Lucius ! Reprends-toi tout de suite ! Il est hors de question que je te fasse une petite gâterie à bord de l'avion.

― Et pourquoi pas ! Tu ne m'aimes pas. Voilà ! Si tu m'aimais… bououuuh. Le visage du lord se transforma en une masse gémissante et larmoyante qu'il cacha dans ses mains.

Harry n'était pas trop à l'aise d'autant que la vieille dame avait repris ses regards glacés dans leur direction.

― Ben quoi ! Lâcha le garnement effondré en flairant le regard meurtrier dardé sur sa personne. Vous n'avez jamais taillé une pipe, poursuivit Lucius en beuglant sur la personne âgée.

Harry agita discrètement ses doigts avant que la vieille dame n'ameute la cabine. Elle retourna à ses occupations à savoir pinailler sur le service.

― C'est d'accord et par pitié tais-toi !

Malheureusement pour Lucius une hôtesse autorisa le débarquement. L'atterrissage était terminé. Lucius s'épancha à nouveau en braillant sur l'épaule de Harry qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à brigitte26, à stormtrooper2 ( Drago n'a rien à se reprocher, il est sorti quand son père est arrivé), à keyshas, et à Ekphrasys.

Bonne lecture et merci à vous Eladora.

0°0

Chapitre 5 : Hormoneland - Partie 2

Quelque part dans un cabinet privé aux abords de Paris.

― Je suis content que vous ayez réussi à décider Lucius. Antoine, se présenta l'obstétricien en portant l'accolade à son ami.

― Je te présente Harry, mon époux. Harry, le Professeur Antoine Larieux. Et rassure-toi, Antoine, je vais très bien.

― Laisse-moi d'abord en juger. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit-il en prenant le couloir qui tournait le dos à l'accueil.

Le bureau du médecin était chaleureux. La pièce était agrémentée d'un petit salon où l'on pouvait attendre la fin des examens. Harry accompagna Lucius dans une pièce attenante où l'obstétricien demanda à Lucius de se déshabiller.

Le torse nu, Lucius consentit à s'allonger sur sa table d'examen au milieu d'appareils pour le moins étranger.

― Inutile de te dire que je suis fier d'examiner une première scientifique.

― Que veux-tu, Antoine, se rengorgea le Lord en position horizontale. Vous autres, moldus, êtes obsolètes.

― Luce, si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je me vexerais, signifia le médecin en appliquant sa paume ouverte sur l'abdomen de son ami. Tu as pris beaucoup de poids, émit-il en détaillant avec soin la silhouette de son ami.

Le poids était réellement un sujet de discorde au sein du triangle amoureux. Prenant un air boudeur, Lucius tourna la tête résolument. Pour lui le sujet était clos. Pas pour Antoine qui la lui retourna. Harry fut pris d'un fou rire subit qui l'obligea à quitter la pièce pour ne pas gêner les examens.

― Il a de la chance ton beau brun. Tu sais que j'aurais adoré te faire un enfant, affirma le médecin très sérieusement en posant son stéthoscope sur l'abdomen rebondi de son ancien flirt. Le bruit du cœur est parfait. Je vais passer une sonde enduite de gel pour que tu puisses l'entendre. De quand date à peu près ta grossesse étant donné que je ne peux pas te demander la date de tes dernières règles ?

Antoine et Lucius entendirent clairement Harry glousser.

― Très drôle, se renfrogna Lucius en faisant un geste rapide de la main vers les gloussements. C'est le jour de l'anniversaire de cet idiot. Figure-toi qu'il me la faite avaler, grimaça Lucius en direction du bureau voisin.

― Ce n'est pas les raisons qui ont dû lui manquer, Luce. Tu n'étais déjà pas un ange lors de nos études.

― Je m'en doutais, fit entendre Harry en rejoignant les deux hommes. J'aimerais bien que vous me racontiez...

― Certainement pas.

― As-tu ressenti des nausées ? Poursuivit Antoine.

― Ne m'en parle pas. Une horreur. J'ai bien cru...

― Imbuvable ! Mais il s'est vite rattrapé.

― Tu t'en plaindrais peut-être trésor, contre-attaqua Lucius en minaudant copieusement. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de refréner mes appétences, Antoine, lui rappela-t-il polisson.

― Ça a failli nous faire avoir des ennuis. La vieille dame était à deux doigts d'ameuter l'équipage de notre vol, le tança ouvertement Harry en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de son époux qui lui broya les phalanges en représailles.

― Ce n'est pas de ma faute tout de même. J'ai des besoins, éclata Lucius en laissant ses yeux gris se noyer d'eau.

Antoine passa affectueusement un bras sur les épaules de son ami pris de sanglots. Harry roula des yeux d'exaspération devant la dramaturgie de son époux. Lucius finit par se calmer lorsqu'il entendit le cœur du bébé.

Antoine leur avait patiemment expliqué le fonctionnement de son appareil et de la partie qui captait les images en glissant sur son abdomen par une simple pression.

― Il est plutôt vif, s'exclama Antoine en posant un regard attendri sur les yeux embués.

Également ému, Harry emprisonna dans la sienne la main du futur père.

― Ton ami doit être brillant dans sa partie. Je suis réellement admiratif. Ton abdomen a su recréer fidèlement la poche où se développe votre bébé. C'est absolument incroyable. Tout y est de l'utérus aux trompes de Fallope qui ont permis la nidation.

― Il l'est. Mais ce n'est pas mon ami, c'est également mon mari.

― Dis-moi ! On ne doit pas s'ennuyer dans votre monde. Vous devez faire un sacré trio tous les trois.

― Assez oui. Mais ce n'est pas sans heurts, Antoine. Ces messieurs, considérant leur grand âge, m'octroient indubitablement le rôle du morveux, plaisanta Harry en plantant affectueusement un baiser sur les lèvres du futur père outré.

Après quelques mesures et clichés, un bilan complet s'imprima laissant le jeune couple pantois.

― Tu vois que nous ne sommes pas si obsolètes que tu sembles le prétendre. D'après les mesures faites sur les clichés, nous pouvons définir l'avancée de la grossesse et poser un terme. Bien évidemment, ce n'est qu'une moyenne étant donné que ta grossesse est particulière. Toutefois et dans l'état actuel des choses, ton futur héritier se porte à merveille. Oui, Lucius, je dis ton futur héritier parce que c'est un garçon avec tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Ta prise de poids même si elle est un peu excessive correspond bien à la croissance du fœtus. Mais néanmoins, je ne veux pas d'excès. Ce ne serait bon ni pour toi, ni pour lui. Bien ! Ceci étant dit, un petit prélèvement de sang complètera mes analyses. Je veux t'examiner tous les quinze jours. Ta grossesse fait partie des grossesses à risque, il est donc hors de question que je te laisse filer d'ici la bouche en cœur.

Lucius grimaça en réponse et pendant qu'il se rhabillait, l'obstétricien entraîna Harry pour lui faire certaines recommandations. Après un bref retour à l'hôtel assorti d'un long câlin, Lucius et Harry partirent à la découverte de quelques monuments parisiens. Lucius se laissa conduire par un Harry enfilant pour l'occasion l'uniforme du guide touristique, brochures fournies par Hermione obligent. Quelques achats, un dîner et plusieurs câlins plus tard, Lucius s'endormait épuisé dans les bras de Harry. Le vol de nuit eut lieu sans heurts ainsi que l'atterrissage.

0°0

― Toutes ces émotions m'ont ouvert l'appétit ! S'exclama Lucius en s'asseyant devant la table du petit déjeuner après un retour en train adroitement conseillé.

― Je me doutais bien vous avoir entendu de bonne heure, père, s'empourpra le blondinet.

― Nous sommes effectivement arrivés très tôt, Drago. Souhaiterais-tu voir notre petit homme, mon amour ? Annonça Harry à un Severus médusé alors qu'il collait sous le nez de celui-ci les clichés du fœtus ainsi que les recommandations du médecin.

― Le père et l'enfant se portent à merveille, appuya Lucius en entassant une pile monstrueuse de viennoiseries sur une assiette à dessert.

― Je n'en doute pas, laissa entendre Severus en inclinant légèrement son torse vers l'avant pour ôter des mains de son époux l'assiette pleine.

Lucius se renfrogna exagérément comme lorsque la tempête couvait. Ses yeux gris prirent la teinte d'un ciel passablement orageux. Ses pommettes se colorèrent d'une trace rosée et sa bouche effectua un mouvement vers le bas avant de retrouver sa place d'origine.

― Tu peux dire adieu à tes petits déjeuners plantureux, l'informa Harry occultant la moue mi-boudeuse mi-colérique affublée d'un « Mais euh ! » muet et grandiloquent, tandis que Severus remplaçait la pile de croissants par une autre composée de toasts nature, de fruits et de compotes.

― Je n'ai jamais mangé de fruits et de cette chose écœurante, expliqua-t-il avec un index qui tournoyait en un geste désespéré au dessus de la purée de fruits. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Je vais au ministère, s'écria-t-il en quittant rageusement la table.

L'obstétricien avait déconseillé les excès, les contrariétés, le surmenage. Connaissait-il seulement la nature profonde de Lucius Malefoy ? Une partie, mais pas forcément la plus importante.

0°0

Surchargé de travail en vue de la prochaine rentrée, Lucius ne comptait pas les heures passées au ministère, ni les repas sautés assortis de grignotages de substitution.

Il avait beau lancer qu'il déléguait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de superviser discrètement ce qu'il déléguait s'octroyant par la même une surcharge de travail considérable.

La rentrée se profilait dans une petite quinzaine et Hagrid n'avait toujours pas son quota de créatures magiques. Entre autorisations à fournir et documents manquants, la totalité des fonds n'avait pu être débloquée. Charly revenait à la charge un peu trop souvent et Lucius l'envoyait bouler tout autant. Bref, le manoir ressemblait à une ruche bourdonnante d'autant que l'inauguration de la nouvelle aile du château devait avoir lieu le soir même.

Il était plus de 16 heures lorsque Lucius arriva au manoir. Il ne prit pas la peine de se dévêtir et fit appeler Harry par son majordome. Il était attendu à 16 h 30 chez son tailleur habituel, à 17 h pour l'inauguration. Il fit un détour par les cuisines en attendant le jeune homme.

Mourant de faim, Lucius s'empressa d'engloutir la quantité impressionnante de canapés préparés par Frederick n'ayant pas pris la peine de se nourrir convenablement dans la journée. D'une manière générale, Lucius se contentait de déjeuner la plupart du temps sur le pouce n'ayant que peu de temps à consacrer à ses repas. Il allait certainement s'attirer les foudres de son médecin, mais pour l'instant, il s'en moquait comme de sa première fellation. Harry arriva à 16 h 10 annoncé par Frederick. Lucius avalait sa dernière bouchée et ses phalanges grasses étaient proprement lavées par une langue habile de sorte qu'il apparut impeccable le moment venu.

Lucius ne fermant plus ses robes, il avait fallu faire une nouvelle commande au tailleur le matin même, dont la robe pour la cérémonie. Ce contretemps les mettait en retard pour l'inauguration.

Les retouches de la robe de cérémonie se firent rapidement bien qu'elles aient été pénibles pour le pauvre tailleur. Titillé par ses diablesses d'hormones, Lucius ne cessait de se tortiller alors que les petites mains du tailleur courraient sur lui.

Après les retouches vinrent les essayages de la tenue, les autres pouvaient attendre. Lucius tira le rideau de la cabine d'essayage. Harry entendait les froissements de tissu que l'on enfile. Le rideau s'entrouvrit pour ne laisser apparaître qu'un visage polisson.

― J'ai besoin que tu me boutonnes ma robe, lui assura le Lord coquin.

Harry aurait dû se méfier. Il ne voyait pas bien comment Lucius pouvait avoir du mal à boutonner sa robe avec des boutons sur le devant. Il écarta tout de même le rideau presser par le temps. Une belle paire de fesses blanches bien en évidence lui faisait face. Lucius ne reculait devant rien les paumes plaquées contre un mur de la cabine, il s'offrait à demi nu la voix rauque et le sexe tendu.

― Lucius si tu veux que je boutonne ta robe il va falloir la mettre devant derrière, répondit Harry imperturbable.

― Crois-tu ? Je trouve ça sexe moi ! Argua le Lord aussi chagrin que dans l'avion.

― Je ne crois pas que le ministère accrédite ce choix. Je te rappelle que nous avons déjà une petite demi-heure de retard, répondit sèchement Harry en saisissant les pans de la robe.

― Tout de suite les grands mots ! Reprit tout aussi sèchement Lucius. Je parle plaisir, monsieur parle travail, précisa le Lord en haussant hautainement le ton. Un petit câlin et on file ! Grogna-t-il en reprenant aussitôt son inconvenante position.

― Il est hors de question que je te fasse un câlin dans cette cabine, s'indigna Harry en reculant vers le rideau.

― Et pourquoi pas s'il te plait ? S'épouvanta Lucius en se retournant complètement. Je ne te plais plus, c'est cela, marmonna Lucius entre ses dents. Tu me trouves trop gros ! Et bien, dis-le ? S'écria-t il en avançant précipitamment vers Harry. Je suis boudiné dans mes robes, poursuivit-il catastrophé. Ses mains firent le tour de son abdomen et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus larmoyant. Je le savais. Ces fichues robes me boudinent, explosa-t-il alors que des larmes inondaient ses joues.

― Il ne manquait plus que ça, soupira Harry en rassurant sa fontaine qu'il enlaça.

― Tu es toujours aussi magnifique Luce. Là n'est pas le problème. Nous sommes en retard.

― Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir. Mais, je vois bien qu'il n'y a plus cette petite étincelle dans tes yeux, pleurnicha le Lord dans le giron marital.

― Bon, bon, d'accord, soupira Harry en débraguettant son pantalon qui glissa sur ses chevilles. Tant pis pour l'inauguration.

Harry prit la précaution de créer un espace de silence sur la cabine. Lucius était aussi bruyant que friand d'attentions libertines.

― Dépêche-toi ! Geignit Lucius en pointant une croupe gourmande vers le jeune homme.

― Je fais ce que je peux, Lucius. Mon sexe n'est pas aussi érectile que le tien, affirma le jeune homme en sortant un sexe plutôt mou de son caleçon.

Des doigts fébriles s'en emparèrent et avant que le jeune homme ait pu protester sa demi-érection était happée. Elle fut relâchée lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment gaillarde pour satisfaire les appétits sardanapalesques de son conjoint et disparut derechef dans l'antre glouton. Le Lord balançait adroitement ses hanches pour profiter au mieux des assauts du jeune homme.

― Caresse-moi, minauda Lucius au bord de l'explosion.

Harry empoigna la hampe roide et exerça une pression sur la longueur avant de la faire glisser entre ses doigts. Lucius rugit bestialement aux attouchements qui outre le fait de le mettre au supplice l'exhortait à en réclamer davantage. Harry prolongea ses assauts foudroyants après avoir joui. Lucius beugla comme un forcené en expulsant son sperme à divers endroits de la cabine comme s'il avait été privé.

― Bordel que c'était bon trésor ! Éructa-t-il le souffle haletant en tressaillant de plus belle contre le corps chaud qui enveloppait le sien.

― Oui, mais nous sommes définitivement en retard, monsieur le ministre.

― Ne gâche pas ma plénitude post-orgasmique s'il te plait par des choses aussi terre à terre que l'inauguration du château, dit-il en réclamant la bouche de son cadet.

En s'extrayant de son quart comblé, Harry perdit l'équilibre en marchant sur un pan de sa cape qu'il avait conservé. Il tenta maladroitement de se raccrocher au rideau qui se décrocha aussitôt sous son poids. Dans sa chute, il entraina Lucius avec lui. Le jeune couple s'échoua au pied d'un autre jeune couple sidéré. Si le rideau cachait une partie de leur quasi nudité, celle-ci ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'activité qu'il avait pratiquée.

― Enfin, père ! Suffoqua Drago les yeux exorbités de colère et honte. Ne pouvez-vous pas vous retenir plus de cinq minutes ? Le manoir n'est plus suffisant. C'est intolérable à la fin, grimaça le jeune homme en reculant convenablement.

Ameuté par les cris, le tailleur approcha des cabines.

― Chouchou ! Si tu disais simplement que tout le monde s'impatiente au château.

Drago attrapa brusquement sa femme et sans attendre que le couple se relève, il lança un oubliette sur Hermione et en passant il en fit bénéficier le tailleur curieux.

Les deux couples arrivèrent aux portes du château alors que Minerva commençait son allocution devant le corps professoral. Elle jeta au ministre un œil noir. Lucius l'ignora. En revanche, le triangle amoureux échangea des mimiques entendues. Harry haussait les épaules en signe d'impuissance vers Severus qui lui-même soupirait d'exaspération en portant le regard vers l'individu en cause pleinement satisfait.

Le discours de Minerva terminé, Lucius prit la parole. Il fût applaudi. Le ruban coupé. Chacun monta les marches de l'école où les elfes avaient dressé un magnifique buffet sur lequel se rua le nouveau ministre.

― Si tu pouvais préparer une potion pour réduire les réactions émotionnels de Lucius je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Le tailleur ne savait plus où se mettre. Le pauvre homme va finir par perdre la tête avec tous ces sortilèges.

― Tu n'es pas obligé de céder à tous ses caprices, affirma Severus en réprimant le besoin d'embrasser Harry sur les lèvres. Tu sens encore la luxure, trésor, le gourmanda gentiment Severus en pressant furtivement les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes.

― Et risquer un scandale. Lucius est imprévisible. Il explose n'importe quand. C'est la seule façon de calmer ses angoisses. Il a le sentiment que je ne l'aime plus comme avant.

Harry exécuta un mouvement de doigts qui échappa à Severus. Après quoi, il s'appropria les lèvres convoitées en un bruyant baiser.

― Harry ! S'indigna Severus en regardant de toute part.

― Je peux faire ça aussi si je veux, lui fit remarquer Harry en enlaçant la nuque professorale pour que Severus lui rende son baiser.

Severus se détendit en profitant de l'invitation.

― Joli progrès.

― Merci, professeur.

― De rien trésor. J'enverrais bien bouler cette inauguration.

― ... °Sauriez-vous où es Lucius ? Il est attendu pour la photo.°

Harry se rendit compte que Minerva était devant eux. Les lèvres de la directrice bougeait. Pour elle, Harry et Severus discutait tout naturellement.

― Je crois que Minerva te parle, trésor, dit Severus en se détachant à regret du jeune homme.

― Désolé de vous interrompre, Severus, réitéra Minerva dans un bruit de gorge. Sauriez-vous où es Lucius ? Il est attendu pour la photo.

― Il était là il y a un instant.

Reclus dans les appartements du professeur de potions avec un garde-manger digne d'une garnison, Lucius Malefoy sabrait le champagne. Une bouteille de Dom Pérignon dont il s'abreuva au goulot. Quand Severus le trouva, Lucius était saoul. L'alcool ne fit pas bon ménage, le Lord dégobilla sur Severus qui tentait de le relever.

― Très classe, Monsieur le ministre, le sermonna son époux explosif qui après un joli savon n'obtint que de lourds sanglots ponctués d'un « Bououhouhouh » tonitruant, précédent un « Personne ne m'aime ». Severus n'ayant pas le temps de conter fleurette à son autre quart le gifla sèchement ce qui stoppa net les sanglots. Les perles grises mouillées d'eau s'arrondirent d'effroi.

― Mais tu es un monstre Severus, S'écria Lucius la main plaquée sur sa joue meurtri.

― Je vais chercher Hermione. Profite en pour te rendre un peu plus présentable.

Armée de patience, Hermione qui avait été désignée comme étant la plus apte à tempérer les conflits émotionnels du Lord, redonna figure humaine au dévergondé en pas moins de cinq minutes. La photo fut prise. Un ministre rayonnant apparut au côté de son jeune époux pour être immortalisé devant le château rénové. Tout le monde était content.

...


	8. Chapter 8

Merci à Vrit, Stormtrooper2, à Shenendoahcalyssa et à Brigitte26 pour vos reviews qui m'enchantent à chaque fois. Merci à celles qui mettent ma fic en favs et en follows. ^^

Bonne lecture Eladora.

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 6. Bien Mal acquis ne profite jamais.

Chaque soir, Lucius avait pour habitude de jouer du piano dans le petit salon vert. Il lui arrivait le plus souvent de jouer seul même si de temps en temps, il avait un public.

À peine avait-il égrainé quelques notes qu'il sentit la présence de Harry dans son dos. Il continua de jouer en se laissant aller contre lui.

Malgré leur différence d'âge, une grande complicité existait entre Lucius et Harry, elle était assez différente de celle qui unissait Severus à Harry. Le jeune homme avait parfois du mal à se défaire de leur ancienne relation de professeur à élève.

― Ça va ? Commença le jeune homme un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Lucius arrêta de jouer et attira le jeune homme sur ses genoux. Il enserra sa taille nichant son visage au creux de son cou. Il huma le subtil parfum. Pris délicatement le menton de sa moitié dans ses doigts, effleura la bouche chaude et généreuse, avant de la savourer du bout de sa langue.

Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent mutuellement. Chacune cherchant à capturer la saveur, la douceur sensuelle et charnelle que procurait le contact des deux muscles linguaux.

Harry et Lucius se goutaient avec une infinie douceur, une infinie fraicheur, comme s'ils se dégustaient pour la première fois. Leurs langues s'émerveillaient, se débusquaient, s'offraient l'une à l'autre sans retenue et avec une profondeur excessive.

Des gémissements montèrent de leurs gorges respectives, occasionnant de délicieux frissons qui les entraînèrent dans un ballet passionnel et passionné. Ils s'abandonnèrent à ce baiser, caressant du bout des doigts, l'étoffe de leurs vêtements. Il y avait tant de passion, de désir et de fougue dans ce baiser qu'il aurait pu les conduire tous les deux à l'extase.

― Je t'aime tellement, Harry, murmura Lucius dans un gémissement étouffé.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, le jeune homme n'avait jamais entendu ces mots doux. Ils lui étreignaient le cœur et le réchauffait.

L'aristocrate semblait lui aussi très ému. Nul doute que cette confession le bouleversait profondément et renforcerait l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Severus les avait observés silencieusement sans toutefois signaler sa présence. Ce moment d'intimité était le leur. Il referma la porte avant d'aller rejoindre son filleul et sa femme.

Drago et Hermione formaient un bien joli couple. Ils semblaient très amoureux et c'était assez étrange pour lui de les voir tendrement enlacés, s'embrasser avec autant de passion qu'ils en avaient mis à se déchirer. Son filleul arrogant, prétentieux et foncièrement pusillanime et cette petite pimbêche de Miss-je-sais-tout-édition-Griffondor jusqu'au bout des ongles. Quel curieux mélange pour ce petit bout qui poussait dans le ventre de la jeune femme.

Ils avaient grandi bien trop vite ces adolescents durant la guerre. Et c'est finalement elle, cette terrible et cruelle guerre où bon nombre de ses élèves y avaient laissé la vie, qui avait fini par les rapprocher.

― Un gallion pour tes pensées, plaisanta Drago en souriant à son parrain.

― Le fils à papa et l'insupportable je-sais-tout, mes deux plus exaspérants et meilleurs élèves réunis.

Severus sourit amusé devant le regard éberlué des deux jeunes gens.

― Drago soit honnête, grimaça Severus. Miss, il y a prescription, je crois.

― Bien sûr, vous étiez brillante, Hermione, énervante, mais brillante. Vous en doutiez ? Ajouta-t-il un brin sardonique.

Hermione n'en revenait pas pour un peu, elle se serait levée pour embrasser son professeur.

― Pas d'effusions de ce genre, râla-t-il en s'asseyant près des jeunes gens.

― Tu ne t'es pas vraiment assoupli, parrain, laissa entendre Drago.

― Crois-tu ? Ironisa l'ancien professeur. Ton père et Harry réunis sont loin d'être une sinécure.

― Tu n'as pas foncièrement tort.

Comme s'ils rattrapaient une privation éprouvante, Lucius et Harry s'aimèrent comme ils ne s'étaient jamais aimés, comme si c'était leur dernière, s'aimant à perdre la raison.

Lucius ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche et aussi amoureux de son jeune époux. Il régna sur le manoir un vent de folie qui ne trouva d'apaisement que de râles, de bouches et de saveurs mêlées et de membres entremêlés. Le rire cristallin de Harry emplit de vie le manoir.

Lucius et Harry s'endormirent tendrement enlacés, repus de s'être tant donné, de s'être tant aimé que ce pauvre Severus eut-il réclamé un peu d'attention qu'aucun des deux n'aurait été à même de le satisfaire.

0°0

Le lendemain, Severus était comme à son habitude à l'approche de chaque rentrée, particulièrement imbuvable.

La lourde tâche d'élever au rang de têtes pensantes, un tas de cornichons décérébrés lui pesait au fil des ans. Il passa le plus clair de sa matinée, enfermé dans son labo avec ses chères potions qui au moins avaient le mérite de ne l'avoir jamais déçu.

Lucius, Harry, Hermione et Drago étaient attablés pour le déjeuner. Tous attendaient le retour de la terreur du manoir. Severus arriva en vociférant. Il tenait à la main un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Il balança le journal en travers de la table de façon à ce que tout le monde voie le gros titre de la première page.

DÉPRAVATION AU MINISTÈRE. Marc N... , fils du premier ministre moldu, aperçu en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, fils de notre actuel ministre, Lucius Mafefoy, et de son jeune époux, Harry Malefoy, anciennement, Harry Potter, dans un club très fermé de Londres réputé pour… (Suite de l'article en page 2.)

― Il faut publier un démenti, intervint Lucius en levant ses yeux de l'article accusateur.

― Surtout pas, s'insurgea Hermione. Ils n'attendent que ça pour vous trainer dans la boue. La meilleure des défenses est l'attaque. Harry et Drago ne servent que de bouc émissaire pour vous déstabiliser, M. Malefoy. Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que cette punaise de Skeeter regrette amèrement le temps où elle avait libre accès au ministère.

― Enfin, Hermione. Skeeter a toujours libre accès au ministère, dit Harry en songeant à l'animagus non déclaré qu'était la journaliste.

― Plus maintenant. J'ai fait en sorte que cette vermine ne vienne plus fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres, lui répondit la jeune femme d'un sourire satisfait. M. Malefoy, permettez-moi de faire paraître cet article, dit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin de quelques lignes.

Lorsqu'elle avait lu très tôt la gazette, Hermione avait pris sa plume pour compléter son topo sur ce qu'elle avait pu récolter comme information concernant la soirée. Lucius prit le parchemin que tenait sa belle fille. Il pâlit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

― Comment êtes-vous au courant de tout ça ? La questionna Severus penché sur Lucius.

― J'ai mené ma petite enquête après le déchainement d'une certaine presse à scandales moldu concernant le fils du premier ministre, aperçu dans la boite citée par cette peste de Skeeter. Comment a-t-elle été au courant ? Tout simplement par le neveu de Cornélius Fudge qui fréquente assidument ce genre d'endroits.

― Rufus Fudge chercherait à venger son oncle ou à prendre ta place ? Lança Harry au hasard.

― Je ne crois pas, lui répondit Hermione dubitative. Avec votre autorisation, bien sûr, Luna Lovegood publiera cet article.

Cette jeune femme encore considérée comme une excentrique avait repris la direction du Chicaneur après le décès de son père, victime de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Le chicaneur avait gagné en crédibilité. Il avait pris une part active au sein de la guerre en faisant prendre conscience à la population sorcière, que l'issue dépendait de chacun et que cette dernière devait se soutenir et se battre aux côtés de l'élu.

Puis, le journal avait dénoncé les exactions du ministère en place et plus particulièrement du Ministre Conélius Fudge qui touchait régulièrement des dessous-de-table. Sa vénération pour Lucius Malefoy était ce qui avait finalement causé sa perte. Cornélius Fudge s'était fait manipuler comme il avait manipulé les autres. Il avait énormément perdu en crédibilité en niant à outrance le retour de Voldemort ainsi qu'en faisant passer celui qui avait survécu pour un adolescent perturbé et mentalement instable. Aussi les publications du Luna avaient contribué à sa perte. Pour toutes ces raisons, Lucius Malefoy se révélait être un ministre bien plus intègre que son prédécesseur.

Lucius acquiesça après quoi le petit déjeuner prit des allures de débats politiques en cette veille de rentrée.

À suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Merci à Brigitte26, à Shenendoahcalyssa, à Astaroth671, à Stormtrooper2, à Vrit, à Kyo5967, à anonymle28, à Oronra, à Svylover, à Atem Gabriel, à Aijin-chan, à HelenaFanfiction.

Bonne lecture Eladora. ^^

0°0o0°0

Chapitre 7 ― Conférence ou pas.

― Je suis désolée, monsieur Malefoy, mais il est impératif que cette conférence de presse ait lieu, expliqua Hermione alors que Lucius lisait le communiqué de presse de sa belle fille pour faire suite aux accusations du torchon de Rita Skeeter.

« La tolérance sera un des préceptes qui érigera notre Nouveau Monde. Il se relève doucement de la guerre. Comme se relève également notre jeunesse au travers de nos fils qui ont fièrement combattu à nos côtés. Beaucoup ont payé le prix fort pour avoir osé défier celui qu'ensemble nous avons terrassé.

Cette jeunesse qui a fait notre fierté est aujourd'hui pointée du doigt pour des valeurs qu'elle ne cache pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille qualifier de perversion, pas plus de dépravation, ce que reflète et ce qu'assume fièrement notre jeunesse, a déclaré notre ministre Lucius Malefoy avant d'ajouter qu'il ne s'était jamais caché de son homosexualité.

Sa récente union avec le héros du monde sorcier n'a été et n'est en rien, n'en déplaise à ses détracteurs, l'opportunité de conforter sa position au sein du ministère.

Lucius Malefoy s'exprimera davantage sur ce sujet à l'occasion de la conférence de presse qui aura lieu dans son manoir. La date sera communiquée ultérieurement.»

0°0

― Besoin d'aide beau blond, plaisanta Harry en avisant la belle érection matinale de Drago en pantalon et veste de pyjama.

― Sais-tu où se trouve ma femme ?

― Elle est enfermée avec ton père depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans notre chambre.

— Depuis quand père autorise-t-il l'accès de sa chambre à ma femme ? S'étonna Drago.

― Ton père est fatigué. Il ne l'avouera jamais. Je lui ai conseillé de rester allongé.

― Et il t'a écouté.

― Apparemment, puisqu'il m'a demandé d'aller chercher Hermione.

― Tu sais que tu as opéré de véritables miracles dans cette famille, affirma Drago en se rapprochant de Harry.

― Ne flatte pas tant mon égo ! J'ai comme le sentiment que tu me soudoies pour obtenir quelque chose comme te servir à nouveau d'alibi pour une éventuelle sortie en boîte.

― C'est bien ce que je disais, acquiesça le jeune homme en chuchotant ses mots à l'oreille d'Harry.

― Tu sais que tu as de la chance de m'avoir, beau blond !

― Une semaine de récurage de chaudron. Quelqu'un est-il preneur ? Lança la voix glaciale qui n'était pas sans raviver à Harry quelques douloureux souvenirs. Je ne plaisante pas. Drago sort toi du cou d'Harry, s'il te plait. Je te conseille une bonne douche glacée avant d'aller te présenter au petit déjeuner. Quant à toi, dit-il en entraînant Harry vers la salle de bain, j'ai d'excellents projets te concernant.

― Parrain ! Glapit Drago horrifié. Tu crois vraiment que Harry et moi ?

0°0

― Hé doucement ! Tu oublies parfois que tu as des attributs conséquents.

― Tu ne t'en es jamais plein, lui susurra Severus en lui portant le coup de grâce de sorte que les prunelles du jeune homme s'étrécirent et qu'il fut suivi d'un son guttural et rauque. Tu préfères récurer un chaudron ?

― Sans façon. Franchement, Severus, prononça Harry après avoir récupéré, tu es le seul que je connaisse qui pratique le sarcasme en faisant l'amour.

― Monsieur se prend pour un tombeur. Harry piqua un énorme fard.

― Ne prends pas cet air outragé. J'étais loin de penser que c'est dans tes bras que filleul chéri irait chercher du réconfort.

― Je suis irrésistible, que veux-tu ! Tu as toi-même pu le constater.

― Oh ! Irrésistible. Tiens donc ! Je dirais irrésistiblement sale gosse, dit-il en se faisant venir dans un ultime coup de reins avant de ravir les lèvres de son partenaire.

― Aie ! Grimaça Severus en passant la langue sur sa lèvre où perlait une goutte de sang.

― Pour l'irrésistiblement sale gosse, se moqua gentiment Harry en se séchant. Plus sérieusement, j'ai trouvé que Lucius était particulièrement fatigué ce matin. Je crois qu'il faudrait faire venir Antoine.

― Antoine ! S'indigna Severus en séchant ses cheveux la tête inclinée vers le bas. Tu l'appelles déjà Antoine !

― Et comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ! C'est bien son nom. Tu ne serais pas en train de me faire une scène par hasard ? Tu sais que tu es irrésistible avec ce petit air jaloux et renfrogné, susurra Harry en embrassant la nuque dégagée.

Severus se redressa, enlaça Harry, happa la lèvre de jeune homme pour la mordre. La pile de vêtements que Severus avait posés pour s'habiller était remplacée par des vêtements appartenant à Harry.

― Ça, c'est pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir songé à m'envoyer faire le zouave chez les moldus.

Severus s'habilla. Harry descendit.

― Parrain n'acceptera jamais de porter tes vêtements.

― Il le fera.

Drago pouffa en imaginant son parrain habiller d'un jean, d'un teeshirt et d'un sweat. Pourtant, Severus fit sensation quand il descendit.

― Le premier qui dit quoi que ce soit, je l'occis sur place, c'est compris. Arrête ça immédiatement, Drago ! Je pourrais fort bien te chauffer les fesses comme quand tu étais petit et désobéissant. Ne t'emballe surtout pas, Harry !

― Tu es si sexy et tellement moins coincé, soupira rêveusement Harry. Je plaisante, poursuivit-il en se levant pour enlacer amoureusement Severus. Si on ne se connaissait pas, je t'aurais sorti un méga plan drague.

Le raclement de gorge que produisit Drago mit fin à l'étreinte passionnée entre les deux hommes. Résolu à ramener en Angleterre le médecin de Lucius, Severus sortit du manoir. Il n'avait pas franchi les grilles qu'il sentit le vent chatouiller agréablement sa nuque. Il se retourna pour voir Harry finir d'amorcer un mouvement de baguette avant de disparaître dans le manoir.

― Bonjour chouchou, dit tendrement Hermione en embrassant son mari.

― Bonjour chouchou, répéta Harry hilare.

― Ta gueule, Ry, fulmina Drago.

― Je te signale que personne ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

― Ça suffit les garçons ! Nous avons plus urgent que vos gamineries.

― Comment va Luce ? S'inquiéta Harry.

― Je l'ai un peu bousculé, s'excusa la jeune femme en affichant un air désolé.

― Hermione ! On avait dit pas de contrariétés.

― Oui, mais tu sais comment il est. Je lui ai simplement conseillé de donner une conférence de presse pour annoncer sa grossesse, car je pense…

― Merlin ! Tu ne lui as pas demandé de faire ça ?

― Bien sûr que je l'ai fait. J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens et crois-moi ça permettrait de mettre un terme à toutes ses inepties. Beaucoup des détracteurs de Lucius n'ont vu de votre union qu'une manipulation. De toute façon, il ne peut pas indéfiniment cacher sa grossesse et puis il devra s'absenter à un moment ou à une autre pour la naissance de votre fils. Vous ne comptiez quand même pas garder l'évènement secret.

― Sincèrement Hermione, je n'en sais rien. Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté. Ce que je sais c'est que Lucius fait une fixette sur son apparence et depuis sa grossesse… Mais tu as pu t'en rendre compte par toi-même, c'est encore pire. Alors de là à l'afficher... je te laisse deviner la suite.

0°0

Severus transplana aux abords de la clinique privée où le professeur Larieux exerçait. Les portes en verre fumé de l'entrée lui renvoyèrent une image à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il pesta en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux trop courts qui le faisait ressemblé à n'importe quel moldu, tout comme sa tenue. Une fois entré, il se dirigea vers le service du professeur et s'adressa à une petite femme replète qui ressemblait à Molly Weasley.

― Je voudrais voir le Professeur Larieux, s'il vous plait, dit-il dans un accent épouvantable.

― Vous êtes Anglais, lui répondit la femme. Je suis désolée, mais le professeur se trouve actuellement en salle de travail. Vous pouvez l'attendre là-bas, dit-elle en désignant une salle d'attente.

Severus la remercia dans un rictus glacé avant de pendre la direction opposée. La secrétaire se lança à sa poursuite. Pas de chance, Severus était bien plus rapide et les portes de la salle de travail se refermaient déjà sur lui que la jeune femme se demandait ce qu'elle faisait au milieu du couloir.

― Karine ! Dépêchez-vous, mon petit ! Je me suis un peu emporté. Je vous l'accorde. Je suis désolé.

Antoine se tourna vers la supposée Karine en tendant un nouveau-né à un parfait inconnu. Instinctivement, Severus tendit les bras pour prendre le nourrisson.

― Vous n'êtes manifestement pas Karine.

― Définitivement pas, lui répondit Severus dans sa langue natale, en arborant un air affreusement pincé.

― Severus ? Vous êtes Severus, constata le médecin alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. On a dû se croiser une ou deux fois à tout casser aux petites sauteries que Luce organisait, bien que dans mes souvenirs vous aviez les cheveux bien plus longs, répondit le Français dans un anglais impeccable. Ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre l'énervement de Severus. Si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène.

― Si vous me laissiez en placer une, le rembarra aussitôt celui-ci.

Severus tenait dans les bras, le nouveau-né emmitouflé dans un linge propre. Fortement ému, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer leur petit bout à tous les trois.

― Je vous écoute, lui dit Antoine en se dirigeant vers la jeune accouchée. Je termine et je suis à vous.

Severus, après les avoir isolé pour qu'il puisse converser librement, rendit le nourrisson à la supposée Karine qui venait d'entrer. Antoine se changea avant de suivre Severus à l'extérieur de la clinique.

Severus lui expliqua très brièvement leur mode de locomotion. Antoine ne parut pas véritablement enchanté, mais il agrippa tout de même le bras de Severus. Ce dernier avait d'abord songé à ménager son passager en procédant en plusieurs étapes. Et puis l'idée d'une petite vengeance personnelle pour, le « Luce » employé et la franche assurance du Français, lui parut agréable. Et au vu de la tête qu'arborait le médecin, il s'avoua entièrement satisfait. Ce dernier était livide et ne se sentit mieux qu'après avoir avalé un infect breuvage que Severus l'obligea à boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Lucius était resté dans sa chambre depuis son entrevue avec Hermione. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la quitter. Severus frappa à la porte avant d'entrer suivi d'Antoine. Lucius se tenait droit et immobile, le regard perdu par delà la porte-fenêtre de l'immense chambre.

― Lucius ! Le réprimanda vertement, Antoine. Allonge-toi ! Je vais t'examiner.

Lucius se retourna, mais avant qu'il n'amorce le moindre mouvement, il s'effondra sur le plancher. Quand il émergea, cinq paires d'yeux le fixaient intensément.

― Le bébé va bien, le rassura, l'obstétricien. Pour le père, il en va autrement. Tu es fatigué, Lucius. Tu as beaucoup trop de tension. C'est pour ça que tu as fait un malaise. J'avais dit pas de contrariétés, pas de stress, pas de surcharge de travail. Et tu cumules les trois. Aussi tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester coucher jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de plaisanter avec la santé de mes patients. Tu me connais, Luce. Alors quand je dis, tu vas rester allonger, crois-moi, tu vas rester allongé de gré ou de force.

Un ange passa. Tout le monde déserta la chambre. Lucius n'avait pas pour habitude de se faire passer un savon, mais plutôt l'inverse.

― D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu as une belle-fille qui fait des merveilles. Alors, fais-moi plaisir, délègue ! Je veux voir cet enfant naître en pleine forme, dit-il en enfonçant une aiguille de seringue dans un petit flacon. À la vue de l'aiguille, Lucius baigna de sueurs froides.

― Désolé, Luce. Pas de potions. Je considère mes méthodes comme largement efficaces, lui assena Antoine en plantant sa seringue dans la fesse de son patient.

― Tu n'avais qu'à le dire si tu voulais voir mes fesses, s'exclama Lucius désappointé de se faire traiter de la sorte.

Lucius ne mit pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Le Lord était contrarié et épuisé.

0°0

― Il dort, leur dit Antoine en refermant la porte. J'ai cru comprendre en écoutant votre conversation que vous aviez quelques problèmes. Il serait en effet souhaitable que vous ayez une petite discussion.

Antoine contacta sa secrétaire pour lui faire part du contretemps. Son associé était à même de le remplacer et puis il lui devait bien ça. Antoine prenait très rarement des congés. Ils dînèrent tous dans une des salles à manger du manoir.

― Professeur Larieux, l'interpella Hermione. J'expliquais à Monsieur Malefoy qu'il serait souhaitable qu'il convoque la presse pour annoncer la prochaine naissance. Depuis la parution d'un torchon dans votre monde puis dans le nôtre je crains que sa cote de popularité soit en baisse. Notre ministre est très apprécié pour ce qu'il a fait depuis la fin de notre guerre et beaucoup de gens lui en veulent pour les mêmes raisons. Il serait plus juste de rendre sa grossesse officielle.

― Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Pouvez-vous m'en dire un peu plus et s'il vous plait, laisser tomber le professeur ? Appelez-moi, Antoine, dit-il en souriant à la jeune femme.

― On fréquente de temps en temps un club gay Drago et moi. Or, il se trouve que le fils du ministre anglais y vient également. Nous avons sympathisé tous les trois.

Appelez-moi Antoine ! Appelez-moi Antoine ! Je t'en foutrais, moi des « appelez-moi Antoine ». La jalousie à son comble, Severus bouillait littéralement de rage. Il commençait sérieusement à lui casser les pieds ce bellâtre. Il n'ouvrit plus la bouche de tout le repas et partit se calmer en cuisine lorsque le dessert fut apporté.

Hermione lisait dans un coin du petit salon où ils étaient censés venir se détendre après le repas. Elle était pourtant seule. Elle releva le nez de sa lecture alors que Severus posait un plateau en argent agrémenté d'un service en porcelaine.

― Je prendrais un thé sans sucre s'il vous plait.

― Je présume qu'ils sont sortis tous les trois.

Hermione hocha brièvement la tête avant de replonger dans les aventures des cinq filles Bennet.

― Ce Darcy est tout bonnement imbuvable, s'exclama Hermione en posant rageusement son livre pour ne pas paraitre désagréable.

― C'est pourquoi il suscite autant l'intérêt de Miss Élisabeth, lui sourit Severus béatement.

― Mais elle développe tout de même à son endroit une animosité grandissante.

― C'est ce qu'elle croit, Miss. Ah, les femmes ! Soupira Severus en tendant une tasse de thé à la future maman.

La discussion continua autour du roman et des conditions de vie des jeunes femmes dans la campagne anglaise du 18e siècle qui n'avaient d'autre attente que le mariage pour s'élever dans la société.

0°0

Harry, Drago et Antoine flânèrent dans le vieux Londres avant d'arriver fortuitement devant le club en question. Sans arrière-pensée, ils entrèrent pour Antoine. Ni Harry, ni Drago n'avaient envie de renouveler leur dernière sortie. Le club était bondé. Les trois hommes traversèrent une première salle. Marc se déhanchait dans la seconde au son d'une musique endiablée. Quand ce dernier aperçu Harry, il stoppa sa danse.

— Je vous offre le champagne... pour m'excuser, dit-il en dévisageant le médecin français.

Le jeune homme conduisit le trio dans un salon privé. Marc déboucha le champagne qu'il prit dans un seau prévu à cet effet puis remplit quatre des six coupes alignées. Après avoir trinqué, chacun vida sa coupe d'un trait. Marc remplit à nouveau les coupes vides que chacun dégusta à petites gorgées cette fois.

Le jeune homme coulait régulièrement des œillades concupiscentes vers le médecin français assis face à lui en essayant de faire sa connaissance. Antoine déclina son identité sans dire pourquoi il était à Londres. Le jeune homme lui plaisait également. Antoine était aussi brun que Marc était blond. Leurs tailles étaient à peu près identiques. Antoine était plus âgé et Marc avait l'âge de Drago et Harry. Son visage était doux. Celui d'Antoine également. Ils avaient tous deux la silhouette d'hommes que le sport n'embarrasse pas. Antoine ainsi que Marc fréquentaient les salles de gym.

Ce dernier se leva pour improviser un striptease. Il s'effeuilla au rythme d'une musique langoureuse. Lorsqu'il ne portait plus que son pantalon, Marco enjoignit Antoine à faire de même.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent béatement ne sachant pas trop qui dire ni quoi faire. Les jeunes gens sans être véritablement éméchés n'étaient pas dans leur état normal parce que Harry voulait que Drago se déshabille pour lui. Malgré tout, il se leva le premier et lorsqu'il déboutonna sa chemise avec autant de sensualité que possible, il remarqua que Drago l'avait précédé. Le torse du jeune homme était nu et son jean était ouvert sur ses hanches.

0°0

Antoine émergea le premier au milieu des cadavres de bouteilles de champagne. Marc reposait nu en travers de ses jambes. Après avoir deviné les formes qui se dessinaient non loin d'eux, il vit que Harry et Drago étaient encore endormis. Harry dormait par terre et Drago était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé. Son bras tombait du canapé et sa main reposait sur le torse de Harry. Antoine commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. C'est lui qui avait insisté et voilà comment se terminait la visite.

― Oh, putain ! S'exclama Harry en émergeant à son tour.

Drago sursauta dans son sommeil. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Une chape de plomb lui laminait le crâne. Il s'était mis minable.

― Harry, paniqua Drago... est-ce qu'on a ? Oh, putain ! Répéta-t-il en tentant de récupérer ses vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout.

― Va falloir bouger les jeunes, leur dit Antoine de plus en plus mal à l'aise en imaginant le comité d'accueil d'un époux en rogne. Papa ne va pas être content.

Et effectivement, papa n'était pas content du tout.

― Allez vous coucher, je m'en occupe ! Dit Harry à l'adresse d'Antoine et Drago.

― Personne ne va nulle part, aboya Severus avant de flanquer une énorme claque sur la joue de Harry.

― Vous n'avez pas à réagir de la sorte, s'écria Antoine pour calmer l'atmosphère tendue.

Après tout, ils n'avaient fait que passer la nuit dehors. Pour Marco et lui, c'était différent. Marc lui plaisait beaucoup. Et puis, Harry et Drago ne donnaient pas le sentiment d'avoir fait plus que les imbéciles en se déshabillant. Mais étant donné les circonstances, Severus avait dû imaginer le pire.

― Je vous emmerde Larieux. Je suis ici chez moi, décréta Severus sur le ton de la colère. Vous êtes un crétin et toi p'tit con tu vas dégager d'ici.

Harry vit arriver une autre gifle. Plus éprouvante que la première, elle marqua sa joue de cinq doigts.

Drago était effondré. Un grand blanc persistait dans son esprit entre le moment où il s'était déshabillé et celui où il s'était réveillé, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal comme coucher avec Harry. Il ne comprenait pas l'emballement de son parrain pour lequel ils n'étaient pas rentrés de la nuit. L'article paru dans la gazette pouvait donner des allures de tromperie à la soirée. Alors qu'en était-il ?

― Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas forcément le meilleur des exemples ? L'apostropha vertement Antoine, avant de voir un poing rageur s'abattre sur lui.

À suivre...


End file.
